Faberry OneShoot Collection
by Poormonkey
Summary: AU collection of Faberry one shoot. Warning, this story is full with mature material, if you're under age but creepy much, please read it under your consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanting**

My body aches. It is an ache that reaches from my toes, toes that curled each and every time she made me come, to the follicles of my hair, brunette hair had wrapped around her long fingers and pulled with such perfect timing. It hurt to even open my eyes, because opening them would mean that it was time for me to take my behind home.

Speaking of my behind...

Good Lord, this woman and the things she has done to me. I can still feel the proof of where she has entered me, touched and tasted me. Just the thought makes my clit start to tingle, thoughts of specific moments, specific movements—the feeling of it all.

Internally, I shake my head in disappointment at myself. I do not love this woman. This woman does not love me. I am not her lover and she is not mine. We fuck. I fuck; and, I do not get fucked. I have to laugh at that last line though, because right now I feel so full and satisfied as I rest by her side—so full, so satisfied, and so absolutely fucked.

I open my eyes slowly, one and then the other. The beauty of the pale skin that stretches across the strength of her forearm, as it rests possessively over the warm tanned glow of mine, is a contrast that says everything.

Its amazes me to no end when I wake up like this in her bed, in her home, and in her arms.

The misty half-light of a new day filters through the large picturesque windows of her bedroom and plays with my mind. It whispers things that make me hopeful and almost forget that falling for a woman like Quinn Fabray is dangerous. Falling for a woman like her is like being gifted with a shiny new dollar piece, one of the golden ones you have to ask for at the bank. Except this time, you did not request it. Like magic, it found you. That means something right? But like most things that find you, it is deeply flawed. This one has a hole in its center. You can feel the weight of it in the palm of your hand, but it will not buy you anything worth having. You just hang on to it because it's different, unique, yet still recognizable as something of importance. It found you. You want it and there is no reasonable explanation for the wanting.

I want to believe that her warm hazel eyes, with their constant sparkle of mischief, could possibly look at me and see a future. I want that thick Scottish brogue of her to say my name in the sunlight and not just whisper it against my skin with the heat that makes me melt in the dark blanket of night.

My daddies used to say, "You old enough for your wants not to hurt you." That was their way of saying no. I have had my share of hurts from misled wants. That is why I have to get out of here, go home, get in my own bed and sleep. That is why I must tell myself no. I am old enough to not let my wants hurt me.

"No," is actually what I should have said when she ordered for me last night, as if she knows me better than I know myself. She ordered the food. She ordered the wine. She ordered me to remove my panties. I ate the food. I drank the wine. I removed my panties, then held them in my open palm like an offering before her and ran my tongue slowly across my upper lip before smiling—already growing wet between my legs.

Quinn Fabray likes to play games. Woman like her thrive on it. Last night was a "date". After weeks of fucking like animals in heat with no promises or discussions of anything more, just delving into the demands of our want, she announced that she wanted more than moments. She said that she wanted us to spend some time together.

"Rach?" The sound of it leaving her lips gave me pause. I raised one eyebrow and avoided her eyes.

Her early warning to me still echoed in my mind. "I am by nature an unapologetically selfish woman. I have been around for a while and I'm set in my ways. There is no room in my life for complications or much of anything else. I like to keep things simple."

She explained herself to me as I lay completely naked in the back seat of her car, her driver partitioned off and hopefully blind as well as deaf to what we had been engaged in. She described who she was and what she wanted just before slipping the dusky, hardened nipple of my right breast into her mouth, latching on and pulling.

"Simple," I repeated dutifully, closing my eyes and letting my mind drift upon the wave she was creating. At that moment, I wanted simplicity too. I simply wanted her to do the same exact thing to my left nipple.

Our moments have been in bathroom stalls with my legs held high, or against brick walls with the voices of others threateningly close. We had a moment once at the front of her foreign sports car that conveniently only seats two, with the head lights leaving us unhidden on a lonely road to some event left waiting for her—with me bent over, my breasts pressed against a hood still warm from a racing engine. That road and the hood of her car was a special moment. I loved the feel of her hands spread out and cupping my backside. Her fingers pressing into my skin as she looked down, watching her engorged cock move in and out of my tanned body.

Those were stolen moments that left me too lost in her to think about tomorrows.

Time is what she wants, her time and on her terms. Time will only reveal the inevitable. Nothing about me is simple, especially this craving that she has created. I am now a mess. Time will only make me an ugly mess, something to be avoided, my calls unanswered.

This mess started at an office where I was just at the right place, at the right time, with the right skirt on.

Quinn Fabray, with her name planted on the outside of the building within which I worked, bent down in front of me. Like a true gentlewoman, in Armani suit that probably cost several months of my salary, she gathered the papers I had let clumsily fall to the floor as she passed by. Her gaze started with the line of my calf and did not stop until her smiling hazel eyes were boring into mine, with a fire so strong that I was immediately lit.

Last night was supposed to be the night I put an end to this mess. Oh, but I did not stop her when she squeezed the flesh of my inner thigh under the table. She leaned close to me and used the flat of her thumb to spread my own juices over my clit.

"Quinn," I warned, already sounding a little breathless.

My legs were spread just right, for the easiest of access. Quinn simply smiled that beautiful toothy smile that showcases how very sensual her own lips are. Her smile made me want to kiss those lips as she applied pressure to my firm bud and slipped her middle finger deep into my wetness.

I made the tiniest of sounds and tried so hard not to look like I was coming as I came.

She ordered my favorite dessert and patiently watched as she insisted I eat it. All the while, she knew how badly I needed her to fuck me. She smiled wickedly at my want.

Looking at her lips does that thing to my abdomen, that feathery feeling on my insides. I picture my fingers running over her lips or see it between my juicy thighs, like that first time in her office. My skirt was slid high on my waist and my legs over her shoulders as she sucked on my most sensitive spot. She drew my tender nub between her teeth ever so carefully as she flicked her tongue across my clit. I leaned back across her desk and made sounds that I'm sure had to be heard by everyone outside of that locked door. I didn't care. My body shook to its very core with the fierceness of my release. She would not ease up and her strong hands held me in place as I tried to escape. I came so hard. I thought I wet myself.

When she rose up, her lips shiny with my pussy's juices, I kissed her for the first time and tasted my own sweetness on her tongue. I was nothing but want then. I undid her skirt in a frenzy of need. I caught my breath at the sight of how beautiful her cock was in my hands. The helmet was so mouthwatering and seeping with her response. Her shaft was so thick and lined with veins, I thought I felt them pulsating in my hands. I guided her into me and held my breath as she stretched me wide.

"Ms. Fabray," I whined.

"Quinn," she corrected me, her voice heavy and her accent a caress in itself.

She plunged so deep into me with one swift movement. She fucked me so thoroughly that day. When she was done, Quinn stepped back and watched me with a smile as my legs still quivered uncontrollably. When I was finally able to stand, I could feel her molten cum running down my legs. I had to wait for my body to recover enough to walk away with any type of balance.

She created a want in me that day that just will not go away or lessen in its intensity. Every touch just makes me want more.

I need to go home.

Now, I am on all fours looking for my clothes, or at least enough for me to leave in, when I notice her watching me.

"Stay," she says.

Why is her voice always like a touch?

"I can't."

She shifts, turning completely on her stomach and tucking a pillow under her head. I smile slightly, to cover the sadness of realizing that I am so easily replaced by a silk-covered down pillow.

"You can," she states as a matter of fact—major arrogance being another of her flaws. "You know you won't regret it."

"I don't want to. I've stayed too long as it is." I hear myself deny her for the first time since I looked into those eyes. They are eyes I avoid as I try make my way to safety.

I am such a liar.

When her driver drops me off, the partition down, I say, "I guess I'll see you around." The driver, a rather handsome looking man close to my own age, looks knowingly but gives me a gentle smile anyway.

"Here," I tell her, handing her a powdered blue box. "Give that to your girl. It'll make her smile and know that you love her."

Diamond earrings should say something besides "Thanks for the fuck".

Four weeks later, I am still a mess. But, it grows less and less as each week passes. I have just been informed that my new job may keep me on permanently. I have successfully managed not to drop things there, including my panties. Normal is nice and my life is back to it. This is what I think as I approach the apartment building where I live. The sun has slipped away and everyone seems to be on a mission to get somewhere. The sounds of an exploding bass beat pumps from a passing car, a reminder that this is a Friday night. I wish that I had had money for a taxi or at least a gypsy cab. These heels were not designed for actual walking. My feet hurt and I cannot wait to lie down on the comfortable couch in my little apartment. I have taken to watching television in the evenings until I fall asleep. And damn, I am out of ice cream.

Yes, I laugh. Life is back to normal.

I miss her. I miss her hands, her teasing, and those damned lips. I close my eyes and I see her eyes smiling at me. I even miss the smell of those stupid cigars she sometimes smoked after we had sex. That smug expression on her face always made me roll my eyes, her knowing my thighs were still shaking from her ministrations. She liked to lie on her back, between my legs, with her head resting on my stomach and an arm wrapped around my thigh, smoking a cigar—as if she had just won some battle.

But, I am not imagining the smell of her cigar or her presence now. My foot barely hits the fifth floor landing when I see her propped up against the wall across from my apartment door. With closed eyes, leaning that perfectly curved body back against the wall, she takes a long drag from her cigar and then slowly releases it, as if deep in thought. Dressed for the office, but with the top buttons of her shirt undone, Quinn Fabray stood there as sexy as ever. I had read an online biography about her, after our first encounter. They called her the "consummate bachelorette", a "charismatic corporate marauder". She looked every bit the part, and so very dangerous. The walls of my apartment building seem suddenly dingy and the lighting weak and inappropriate. Those damned butterflies begin to flutter and my legs feel weak.

Her eyes open slowly as she shifts her head towards me. She takes another long drag and releases it.

"I was in the neighborhood."

The first week, her messages were curious and entertaining with an option for me to call back. They were the hardest to resist. The second week, she demanded a response and called at odd hours. I felt justified in my decision that she was only interested in herself. Then the messages stopped. By the end of the third week there were no calls. The total silence that followed only confirmed that she had returned back to what was normal for her or that I had been properly replaced.

And now, here she stands. "In the neighborhood," she says. I hope the security system on her car works well. It's going to stand out like a sore thumb in my neighborhood.

I am so tempted to just turn and go back down the five flights of stairs. Her eyes lock on me and I find it hard to breathe, let alone run. It takes almost a minute before I am strong enough to look away and walk to my own door. I can feel her eyes on me as I nervously search my bag for my keys. I can feel them go down my body as I turn my back to her.

I pause before turning the last lock. "What do you want?" I manage, aware that my voice is shaking.

I feel her closeness, even though she does not touch me. When her throaty voice speaks above my ear, I close my eyes and let the brief familiarity of it warm me.

"I am here for you."

"Quinn." I sound like I'm pleading.

"You leave me with little choice, having not returned my calls and abandoning your position."

"Abandoning my position," I repeat. "Quinn, it was just temporary."

She lowers her head so that this time I feel the warmth of her voice on my ear. I also feel her body hovering just centimeters from my own.

"It was whatever you wanted it to be for as long as you wanted it Rachel," she says and the thickening of her accent reveals a trickling of offense.

I hear her words and I wish that they only meant what I want them to mean. A familiar feeling washes over me. I let go of the breath I am holding and I give in to the urge. I let my body relax into her, where I seem to fit so perfectly.

Quinn leans in, placing her delicate hand over mine and causing me to finally turn the key. She opens the door all the way and ushers me through, closing it behind us.

My small apartment is nothing in comparison to what she is accustomed to. Nevertheless, I've always been proud of it, the neatness and my attempts at class. But, times have not always been easy. I am not sure that I want to turn on a light, allowing her to see things more clearly. A part of me wants her to do what she always does when she is behind me. That part wants to feel her pressed into me, to feel her hands undress me while taking every opportunity to appreciate each individual curve. I want her delicious lips at the curve of my neck, her fingers tugging on my hair.

We stand in silence for a moment, and I'm quite sure that she can hear the uncontrollable hum of my want. She moves, finds a lamp in the shadows and flips it on. She then positions herself comfortably on my couch, crossed her leg, flicking the now unlit cigar between one thumb and forefinger.

"Comfortable?"

I sound a bit angry. But, I am really not. A part of me wants to straddle her lap, pull her hair and kiss those lips. I ache to feel her hands cup my bottom and draw me into her...

She grins and tilts her head to the side.

"What do you want?"

I avoid the couch and the accompanying matching chair. I go to the tiny dining area, pull out one of only two chairs that sit at the round table there. I position it so that I can see her clearly and sit down.

She lifts one eyebrow.

"You," she returns easily. Her accent giving the one word two syllables.

I roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" She looks around while she speaks.

"Surely there must be something," she continues, her expression and voice taking on a more serious tone. "Every woman wants something." I just continue to watch her, hoping that my face reveals little. But when her eyes finally rest on me and make their way to my own, I am visibly angry.

"I'm here. You have made whatever point you were attempting to make."

She thinks that this is a game.

"I don't want anything from you." I throw my reply at her and cross my arms.

I see a flash of hurt across her face and sadness in her eyes. It is brief, but it is evident. How very strange?

"I am old and I don't have much to offer a girl like you."

"A girl like me?" I so want to hang on to anger. It keeps me from coming undone.

She watches me closely for a moment, narrowing her eyes just a bit.

"It's simple," she finally says. "I want you in my life."

Time seems to freeze for just a moment. Then she readjusts herself.

"I have property. Or, you can choose a place that you like, preferably closer. You can have your own driver, your own car. I'll establish an account in your name. That way you can have your own money. You can work if you like. I can have you placed close to me. Or, you could finish Art School. The choice is yours. I want you to be comfortable and have whatever it is you want."

"Wow." That is all I can manage in my disbelief. I never told her that I dropped out of Art school.

She looks so content with herself, having made her terms clear Was this the part where she expects me to negotiate? Am I not going to be given that opportunity?

"I do," she supplied. "I want you in my life."

I stand up and position the chair back to the table. I slip out of my heels and neatly place them out of the way. I place myself in front of her, fighting the urge to touch her. Her eyes search mine and all I can think is "Good Lord, this woman". I shake my head slowly, side to side. I know that there are girls that would kill to have this woman make them this offer. Somewhere, right now, I'm sure that there is a girl hoping that she will call. She might be satisfied with just her attention, no matter how brief or limited.

She stands up and straightens out her shoulders so that now she is looking down at me instead of me looking down at her. I let my hand touch the side of her face. I run my finger along her bottom lip. I do love her lips. Then, I drop my hand.

She gives me a half smile.

I surprise myself with the force of my response as I slap the shit out of her. I have had enough.

"People like you think money is the end all be all, you arrogant fuck. Have I ever given you any indication that I give a shit about your money or what you do with it? And besides, if that was all that I wanted there are a lot less complicated ways to get it and still keep my self-respect. I have a place to live and I get around just fine." I'm loud now and about to slap her again when she catches my hand. She glares at me for a moment, not so much from anger but from shock. Then, with a half-smile, she places the cigar between her lips and lets it dangle as she speaks.

"I'll take that as a no." I go to my door and open it. "Thank you but no thank you, Quinn. You can leave now. You can find yourself another little blow-up doll to fuck senseless when the mood hits you. I'm not whoring myself out."

"That's not what I meant. You know this. When have I ever treated you like a whore?" The way that she said the word whore, her accent never more prevalent, echoed through the apartment.

"You just did. Now leave."

"No."

"What?"

"I don't want to," she states flatly, as if that is going to make some type of difference to me.

"You are old enough for your wants not to hurt you. Buy yourself another toy."

Quinn comes closer, but she does not position herself to walk out of the still open door. She places herself in front of me so that I can see nothing but her. She is close and what I see in those usually gentle hazel eyes is suddenly frightening.

"I did something. Or maybe, I didn't do something. I don't know."

She takes the door from my hand and slams it shut.

"I'm..." She searches for a word as if her thoughts are suddenly untranslatable.

"I'm not leaving," she finally says, reaching out to wrap her arm around my waist. I pull back, but she jerks me into her. It is too close and I know what being close to her does to me, so I arch my back to place some space between us.

She leans into me, her displeasure at my response now obvious. There is no smile, just focused intensity and what could only be described as anger. Her other hand comes to my neck and she wraps her fingers around my throat, holding it firmly.

A part of me wants her to tighten her grip. I want her to squeeze, to show me her anger and to further invoke mine. Woman like her only know what they want, what they feel entitled to take and to use. They do not know rejection, certainly not from someone like me, who has nothing they give any weight to or measure. Do it, I think. Squeeze. I want her to give me something to hate her for, something that will stamp out this need for her presence, her touch—her love. I challenge her with my eyes and set my lips in defiance. I want her to handle me wrong or say the wrong thing just once. That kind of anger I can identify with, I'm used to defending myself. I'm used to that type of pain and what it brings. I'm used to fighting to separate myself from it so that I can survive. My body goes rigid as I prepare to strike back.

"What do you want?" Her words are thick and move across my lips as she lingers there searching my face. Something unexplainable wells up inside of me like a ball and I begin to feel as if I cannot breathe. It is not the pressure from her hand; she has yet to apply any. Her hand just sits there holding the length of my neck. I struggle to breathe just the same and I feel my eyes begin to burn. I close them immediately and squeeze them shut, hoping that nothing soft or wet escapes.

She cannot see me like this. No, please, not like this.

"Look at me," she demands. "Now."

Her lips are still so close to mine that I feel them move. Her hand travels from my neck downward. She feels me. She stretches the neck of my top and lets the palm of her hand feel my over-heated skin. She feels my heart beating in my chest, the expansion of my lungs as I breathe.

When her lips finally claim mine, her kiss is as desperate as my own. She takes me fully in her arms and I feel her hands spread possessively across my back. I touch the soft of her hair, her face and the lids of her eyes as I return her kiss.

"This woman," it is all I can think as I lose myself in her.

"You want me as much as I want you, Rachel Berry" she manages. "I feel it each and every time we touch, when you look at me."

If only that were true, I think. I want her more.

She lifts me up and I wrap myself around her as I have so many times. I want to give her the one thing I know she craves, that which allows her to be mine for just a moment, to see that look on her face and in her eyes. I want to hear the sounds she makes when she releases inside of me.

There are only two other doors, the bathroom and the bedroom. She finds the correct one and lays me down on my bed. She practically rips off buttons as she frees herself from her clothes. I slide my top over my head and slip out of my bra. She pulls off everything else. When our lips meet again, the heat of flesh is everywhere. A month without her seems like a year and yet now it seems as if it was only yesterday. Her body is so familiar to me and yet still so new. I want to touch all of her, taste her, breathe her in and hold her there.

But, I can't. I can't hold her. Who could possibly hold her? Each time the sex is over, when she slips from within me or her lips leave my skin and the cool air drifts in with a chill, when her eyes lose that wildness and that teasing easiness resumes its place, I feel a little part of myself dissipate. That is why I stop her now. With her face between my hands, I push her away and turn my head. I try to pull back on my hips, my body wide open beneath her weight. She is already poised to enter.

"Quinn," I whisper, my voice breaking. "This...I..."

"Rachel," she swears her accent so thick now that her words sound like another language. "Good gracious God, Rachel Berry, you drive me insane."

"I'm complicated."

"No shit. That's the fucking understatement of the year." Her words are harsh, but the smile in her eyes is there. She touches her nose to mine, hazel eyes boring to my.

"You don't do complicated," I attempt to smile. "Remember?"

She sprinkles me with soft kisses, the caress of her tongue, and the threat of her teeth as she moves down my body. My hands move from her face to her blonde hair.

"If that were true I would not be here," she whispers into the skin of my torso, causing the muscles there to ripple, "watching your apartment and lingering in halls."

She moves further down.

"I wouldn't be here now, begging."

I moan.

"Please…" she says dragging the word out and breathing it into my body as her lips descend on my pussy and my body rises up to meet her.

She holds my hips firmly, with her body positioned just right to leave my legs open and ready, prepared for how I twist and buck under her assault. She kisses and nibbles and sucks my tender, engorged clit like a pro, trained in driving me out of my mind with pleasure.

"Quinn...Oh..." I purr, pulling at my own hair as my thighs began to tremble beyond her or my control. Even after I come, she lets her tongue and lips continue to torture me as she laps at my juices.

"You see," she picks up the conversation as she moves up my body, "The woman you say I am would not have done that. That woman would only be after her own pleasure."

"It's less..." she says plucking at my dusky nipples with her tongue, "complicated...that way."

I feel the whirlwind inside of me slowly subsiding, eyes half closed. I am fully aware of every detail of her movement. We are right back where we had begun. I feel her pressing against my swollen, still pulsating, lips.

Her eyes are serious as she looks down at me. My hands are held above my head, her fingers entwined with my own. We just stare at each other, not daring to move.

I think about saying no, but I do not want that. What I want is to feel her deep inside of my hungry pussy. I had come thoroughly, but I know that it is only a little of what she gives. Also, there was the fact that she was giving me the opportunity to say no.

"I want to stay with you," she says finally.

Her lips crush mine as she enters me. Her thickness stretches me, the pain of it causing my body to exhale in relief as she pushes her cock into me, inch by inch, torturously slow. She lifts herself slightly. I both feel her and see her bottom out. The look on her face causes my heart to ache. This is one of the moments I want to capture, to hold her close and never let go.

She does not start to work herself out, only to plow back in again. She does not start the hip movement that makes me cry out for more. She just watches.

"You stay the night, be with me, take me, please me, but in the morning..."

I speak without thinking of how I must sound to her.

"Yes?" she encourages me, her eyes questioning.

"In the morning, you leave. I'm just the girl you fucked last night. I need more. I know that was not part of the plan, not what you want or need. Somewhere my want for your unapologetically selfish ass became a need. I need more. I need more of you."

Her expression is unreadable and my heart begins to sink.

"What's wrong with being the Girl I fucked last night if I give you pleasure? You want me just as badly as I want you. What could be better than that? What can be better than this?"

She moves just enough to make the head of her cock dance against the bridge of my cervix and create a surge that shoots through my body.

"Get off me please," I beg, on the verge of losing what little I have left.

Neither of us moves.

"No," she whispers. "This is where I belong, here with you and inside of you."

"I can't think when you are inside of me."

"Then don't think. Feel!"

She starts to move, slowly withdrawing herself only to push back in. As always, her movements are so measured and certain.

"You make me so weak. It's so embarrassing."

"Be weak, embarrass yourself on me."

Pushing and pulling, her hips move. Each time, she hits my spot so perfectly and then drags herself across my sensitive clit to heighten the pleasure even more.

"I don't want to just be the girl you keep around to fuck."

Her thrusts begin to quicken.

"I don't want to be the woman that gets so taken by a girl that she loses control. I don't want to miss sleep or business opportunities. I don't want to get desperate, calling, knowing she is looking at the phone, looking at my number, listening to my pitiful messages and not answering. I don't want to be that woman that lurks in halls, or waits in the dark watching this building, hoping to see you, praying that you are alone. I'm too old for that shit."

With each sentence, her strokes become more forceful. The sound of our flesh meeting echoes through the room, along with my sharp cries and sensuous moans. She was pursuing her pleasure now, finding it within me.

"I'm not impenetrable. I hear you," she continued as she pushes in so deep, driving me into the mattress of the small bed and then suctioning out. "I'm inside of you and I hear what you are saying and I feel you."

"And you are inside of me too, taking over."

"Yes," I cry out before being reduced to grunts and short breaths.

Her fucking is fierce, withholding nothing. Just as that wondrous feeling envelopes me and I feel I am about to lose consciousness, her whole body tenses.

"You, Rachel Berry" she says, her voice strained and hot on my lips, "you make me weak."

Her kiss absorbs my sounds as we come together.

Later, with her lying on her back between my legs, her arm thrown possessively around my thigh and her head propped against my torso, she smokes her cigar. The sweet smell of it mingles with our sex and curls upward. I smooth my fingers over her blonde hair, so comfortable in our nakedness.

"Well," she says, her accent playing with my senses, "if I'm going to be sleeping here, we will be needed a better bed, love."

"Careful old woman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Present**

Dammit I love my wife.

Her name is Shelby. She's perfect. She works a full-time job as a music teacher. She cooks, cleans, do the laundry and the grocery shopping. She files our taxes _and _she walks my dog. She's a slim, dark haired twenty-seven year-old hottie that pounces on me for sex at least twice a week. Plus, she can deepthroat like a pro.

I don't deserve her. I'm not sure anyone does.

The sick part? I was still only 99% happy. So why the 1% hold-out? I'll be blunt: she wouldn't let me put it in her ass.

I know, I know, I'm an ungrateful bitch.

I'd tried everything to get her in mood for anal. Soft music. Massages. Long hot baths. Booze. Pot. We even tried ecstasy once. But nothing worked, I heard the same things over and over.

"Exit only, Quinnie."

"Why is your tongue in my butt again?"

"Slide that dick back up to the right hole or I'll break it off, Romeo."

It was driving me crazy.

I love my wife. She's gorgeous. I'm in lust with her fantastic little heart-shaped ass. It looks incredible in jeans. In fact, it's how we met. Nine years ago, I picked her up in the grocery store after following her swaying rump and swinging raven ponytail all the way through the market before working up the courage to ask her out.

We hit it off great. But I soon found out that her perfect tush was just for looking. No pokey-pokey. Or licky-licky. Maybe some rubby-rubby, but that was it.

Seven years of marriage later, I was going insane. Not being able to take advantage of my wife's callipygian gift was like owning a Ferrari you're not allowed to drive. It just didn't seem right.

The funny part is that my wife was sympathetic. She actually felt bad about not being into anal. No way in hell she was going to do it, but she felt bad about it.

For my twenty-eighth birthday, she solved the problem. Did I mention that my wife is smarter than me? I think it was right before the part about her deepthroating like a pro.

It started about two months before my birthday. I came home from work and my wife was packing up a cardboard box. It had a really weird mix of stuff inside: chips, pretzels, socks, a roll of duct tape, a fuzzy pillow, some paper towels, a couple of bottles of wine and...

I looked closer...

A bottle of Astroglide? And a dildo? And a little buttplug? And a boxed set of DVD's titled "Assmaster's Vols. 1-6"?

"Uh, honey?" I reached down into the box to pick up the videos. I was amazed she even knew where to buy things like this.

My wife smacked my hand away. "Hey! It's not for you, Quinn."

"Oh. So who's it for?"

"Sorry Quinnie, can't tell you. I'm working on your birthday present."

"You're mailing someone else porn as part of my birthday present?"

"Yep."

"Riiiiight. I'm going to grab a beer and go sit on the back porch until I figure this out."

"Good luck," she smiled as she taped the box closed.

I couldn't figure it out.

Something suspiciously similar happened a month later. I had just mowed the lawn and I was taking a shower. My wife came into the bathroom with a digital camera. She took off her clothes, dug a disposable razor and a can of shaving cream out of the cabinet, and got in the shower with me.

I saw where this was going when she spread some shaving cream on my nuts.

"You haven't shaved my balls since our honeymoon."

"I want you to look good for some sexy pictures."

"So that's what the camera is for?"

"Mmmhmmm."

She hummed to herself happily as she finished my sac and then shaved the patch above my shaft too. When she finished, she rinsed me clean and pulled me into her mouth for the deepthroat treatment.

Dammit I love my wife.

She bobbed and slurped on my eight inch pole and smiled up at me while she did it.

Then she popped her mouth free, turned off the water, and grabbed her camera. She used it to snap a few pics of my cock from different angles.

"Uh, honey. What do you plan on doing with these pictures?" I wondered.

"Can't tell you, I'm working on your birthday present."

"Riiiiight."

She ditched the camera and came back to swallow me again. About two minutes later, I was grunting and spewing cum down her throat. She happily gulped over and over again until I finished.

Then she kissed the tip of my deflating dick and smacked me on the butt on her way out of the shower, "You're welcome."

"Was that part of my birthday present too?"

"Naah, that was just a blowjob." She smiled as she picked her camera up and left.

"I'm going to figure this out," I yelled down the hall.

"Uh huh, good luck," I heard her laugh.

I couldn't figure it out.

What really threw me was when the delivery guys showed up at our house the next Saturday. They carted off our older washer and dryer and installed a set of new high-capacity, front-loading ones.

My wife came downstairs just in time to sign their paperwork.

"So what's with the new appliances, Shell?"

"Can't tell you, I'm working on..."

"...my birthday present," I sighed.

"Yep," she smiled brightly and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss my nose, "Come on upstairs and fuck me as a thank you. You might as well get a head start. You'll have a lot of thank-me fucking to do after you get your present."

I fucked her. I had no idea what I was thanking her for. But I fucked her.

Finally, my goddamn birthday came. Nothing freaky happened in the morning. My wife and I both got ready for work like usual. She did give me a nice long smooch as we climbed into our cars and then she told me to get home from work as soon as I could.

Of course, it was an incredibly shitty day at work. Worse, traffic sucked on the way home. Fridays are always the ugliest where we live. It was after seven o'clock before I even pulled into the garage.

I had to step over a huge, unfamiliar duffle bag packed with dirty clothes laying in the laundry room. The spiffy new washing machine was already going. I made the turn into the kitchen and was happy and sad at the same time.

Happy because our old next-door neighbor's daughter was chatting with my wife. Rachel Berry had always been a nice girl. Shelby and I were the older sisters she never had. She used to hang out at our house all the time. We'd even given her a key.

Of course, Rachel had turned into a drop-dead hottie as she grew up too. The friendly and nosy ten year-old I'd met developed into a nubile young heartstopper before she moved away.

I looked at Rachel standing behind the counter next to my wife. Her brunette hair, big brown eyes, tanned skin and fit little cheerio body were probably driving the guys at her college nutters.

"Rachel!"

"Happy birthday, Quinnie!" she grinned. She bounced with excitement and I watched her perky chest bob up and down under her t-shirt. And yet she didn't run over to hug me like she used to.

Maybe she'd outgrown me or maybe I was an uncool old woman now. Well, I _was _nearing thirty. That bummed me out. Plus, Rachel's unannounced visit meant that whatever sexy fun my wife had planned for my birthday would have to wait.

I felt old. Old _and _horny. That's a crappy combo.

I had just about lost hope, but I still asked, "So Shelby, can you at least tell me what you got me for my birthday?" My wife pointed at Rachel, who was now practically vibrating with excitement. Her small stature bouncing happily on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow. "Rachel has my birthday present?"

"No sweetie, she _is _your birthday present."

I looked at the still grinning teen, "You're my birthday present?"

"Yep, I'm your birthday present," she cheered, lifting her arms in the air.

Oh well, it was nice to see her again. Maybe we could go to Broadway show tomorrow. Or maybe make popcorn and watch funny girl at home and she could fill me in on the last year of her life since her and her dads moved away or...

That mental train fell right off the track when my wife nudged Rachel towards me and the grinning teen rounded the kitchen counter then bounded over for a hug, crushing her sleek little body into mine.

Huh? Rachel was naked from the waist down.

"Rae, you're not wearing any pants."

"Nope, and I'm not going to be wearing any tomorrow or the next day, either. So..."

I looked at my wife over Rachel's shoulder. "Whoa, you win. As birthday presents go, having a half-naked coed wandering around our..." My wife held up her hand and was biting her lip to fight back her laugh, "Hold on genius, you didn't let Rachel finish."

I looked back down at Rachel, she was smiling up at me as she waited patiently. "I was _going _to say that I'm not wearing any pants so you can fuck me whenever you want while I'm here for the weekend."

I felt woozy, the entire world rotated left about three degrees.

"But only?" My wife, looked at Rachel and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," Rachel nodded and smiled even brighter, "just in my butt though. Sorry, anal only. Shelby's rule."

In the pause that stretched out after, the first thing I thought to do was look around for some hidden cameras. This had to be a joke.

"You're... you're serious?"

"Yep," they answered in stereo.

My wife made her "patient face" while she cracked open a few pistachios from a bowl on the counter. It's the face she makes when she explains stuff to me. One last time: she's smarter than me.

"You see love, I've done a lot of thinking about our anal sex problem. I'm just never going to like it. At one point, I was even looking into hypnosis. But the idea of paying some psychiatrist to put me to sleep and convince me that I liked it in the ass seemed too weird to go through with it."

She snickered then shook her head and chewed a few pistachios. She was giving me time to let this sink in before continuing.

"The trouble was, I was thinking about our problem like a wife. I should have been thinking about it like a teacher. When I switched gears, it took all of thirty seconds to figure out what to do about this whole butt sex thing." She smiled as she came over to bat at Rachel's ass playfully, "I'm outsourcing it. To an expert." She patted the little girl's head.

"You're an expert?" I looked down at Rachel suspiciously.

"Yep, I've had more than my share of backdoor loving. In high school, I let one of the guys on the football team give it to me in the ass. And I really liked it. He bragged about it in the locker room the next day. After that, there was a waiting list for my butt. The cheerio skirts I wore half the year helped too. Great advertising. What is it with you guys and cheerio skirts anyway?" she laughed.

I couldn't answer because I was still processing.

"So you never wondered why I had so many dates in high school, Quinnie?"

"I just thought you were popular..."

"Oh, I was popular all right," Rachel laughed, "And I loved every minute of it too. But I went cold turkey on that stuff when I started college. I don't need that reputation following me up there."

"Except?" my wife prompted, chewing more pistachios calmly.

Rachel nodded. "Except now I miss getting poked in the heinie. A lot. And there's nobody to play those games with me at NYADA. I'm going crazy. Of course, it didn't help that Shelby sent me that care package chock full of anal porn, sneaky bitch," Rachel giggled.

"Or?" Shelby's nose twitched proudly.

"Or the pics she e-mailed me of your giant COCK," Rachel smirked.

My wife grinned. "Sorry Rachel, but it did give you some nubbin rubbin' material for those lonely nights up at NYADA. It also softened you up a little too before I pitched my idea," she admitted.

My wife looked up at me, "You see where this is going, honey? You're going to help Rachel and she's going to help you." She took Rachel by the hips and tugged her away, "Girlie, why don't you bend over the kitchen table there and show Quinn what she's won? I'm going to go TiVo her Friday night TV shows. This is going to take awhile."

I watched my wife leave.

Dammit I love my wife.

Rachel grinned and moved to the kitchen table. She slowly draped her little body onto it from the waist and looked back at me over her shoulder expectantly.

I looked down.

Rachel's bare ass was precisely what you'd think a nineteen year-old ass would look like. It was tiny and round and firm. Her toned miniature cheeks made a tight cleavage. There were even two magical little dimples just above her ass on either side of her spine. It was the single hottest butt I'd ever seen. Even hotter than my wife's.

Rachel was staring at me as she swished her hips from side to side a little. Her tiny tush swayed back and forth without a single jiggle. Just a smooth flexing of her sleek buns.

Oh dear god in heaven.

"Go ahead and touch me, Q-ball. Don't be scared. I'm your birthday present."

That was dirty pool. She'd always called me Quinn or Quinnie. The 'Q-ball' thing was just to mess with me. Of course, it seriously worked.

I reached forward and touched Rachel's ass like you'd touch the holy grail or the ark of the covenant. With reverence, awe, and humility. This was proof that there was a divine power out there. He existed and He had molded this little brunette coed's perfect ass just for me.

Touch it? Oh no, it needed to be _worshipped._

I fell to my knees in my own kitchen and buried my face between the finest buns I'd ever seen. Rachel didn't seem surprised a bit. She didn't jump. She didn't even twitch. And she certainly didn't wiggle away. No, she actually pushed her ass _into _my face. And she moaned.

"Your wife got me some kiwi-strawberry bodywash. Like the smell? I just used it in your shower a little bit ago. I wanted to be nice and fresh for you. Of course, I'm happy to go funky too. If that's what you like. I'm game for anything this weekend."

She clenched her cheeks around me gently a few times as she talked, massaging my face with her buns. Rachel knew her ass was phenomenal and she knew how to use it.

"I muv yr mass," I muffled out from her butt, refusing to pull away long enough to pay her the compliment.

She understood me anyway.

"So happy to find someone who fully appreciates it."

She reached back and laced her fingers into my short blonde hair and pulled my face into her more firmly.

"Lick me," she whispered, "I want you to."

My tongue came out on its own and lapped at her tiny pale sphincter, twisting and digging at her tight little knot.

"That's it, stud. Keep licking. Oooh, I missed this," I heard her groan. "Here, give me your hand too?" Rachel reached back and guided my hand up to her little mound. Her pussy was completely hairless and perfectly smooth.

"Like it Quinnie? I sugared myself bare for you last night. It hurt a little but now I'm so smooth and bald for you. I've been looking forward to this weekend. I've been texting Shelby about it all week. I was worried she'd back out."

Rachel circled my thumb and teased it at the entrance to her already slick pussy. Then she dragged my thumb down her smooth slit and centered it on the hardened nub of her clit.

"Rub me a little too? Real gently while you're rimming me. It always makes me cum," she panted. I swirled tight circles on her clit. It was as hard as a little pebble. With some patience, I also pried my tongue through her asshole and drove it in and out of her quivering opening. It was twitching and snapping on my tongue like something small and hungry. Rachel was enjoying this as much as I was. Her pussy juices were soon dripping down my wrist.

"Keep licking... almost there..." she mewled. No problem. I could have done this all day. I licked, sucked, and lapped at her strawberry-kiwi flavored ass with glee.

What followed was one of the top ten moments of my life. This adolescent goddess twisted through her orgasm with my nose buried between her cheeks. She rode my face, my tongue, and my thumb, grinding and humping as she came. Her movements were so erratic that my thumb slipped off her clit and sank into the tight wet heat of her pussy. Her vagina was heaving and squeezing just as violently as her asshole nipping at my tongue.

"Aaaaaaah," she wailed and came _harder_.

I almost blew off in my pants. This girl _seriously _liked getting her salad tossed.

Rachel finally let go of my hair and slumped limply on the kitchen table, panting to catch her breath. I was standing up and rubbing my knees when my wife swung back into the kitchen. She was carrying a basket of laundry.

"So? How was it?"

"Awesome," I gasped.

"I was talking to Rachel silly," she rolled her eyes. "Well?"

Rachel brushed away some of her brunette hair that had fallen out onto her face and looked up. "You are seriously missing out here, girlie. She is really, really fucking good at rimming."

"I'm going to have to take your word for it," my wife smiled. "Do you wash your work-out clothes with your whites or separately?"

"Separate."

"Gotcha. So, going to fuck my Quinnie now or later?"

"Now. And probably later too. She's got my motor seriously running."

"Alright, but don't kill her. I like having her around. Need me to suck her a little? You know, to get her slippery?"

"Seriously? That would be great. I like spit more than lube. A little friction in the bum is better. You feel more."

"Yeah, going to have to take your word on that too," my wife half-smiled. She set her laundry basket down and knelt in front of me.

"C'mon honey, let's get your skirt off so you can put your cock in the nice little girl's ass."

My wife had my skirt down and my drooling dick in her mouth a few seconds later. I was as hard as I'd ever been. I was getting oral from my wife with a nubile young brunette waiting for me to sodomize her. Maybe I'd died in a car crash on the way home from work because this was my personal heaven.

I followed my angel-slash-spouse as she pulled me by my stiffy over to Rachel's insane ass and rubbed my tip up and down the smooth valley between her cheeks.

"Sure you're ready for this, Rae?" my wife asked, "You're not like, out of practice on the whole anal sex thing are you?"

"S'like riding a bicycle. I'll be fine."

"Okay, it's your ass. Literally," my wife chuckled. "I'm leaving though. It's going to hurt just to watch."

Rachel reached back with one hand to pull one of her cheeks open as I leaned into her with my erection centered on her backdoor. Even though her little hole had been thoroughly rimmed and I was dripping with Shelby spit, my cock _still _buckled and bent as I pressed it against her rosebud. Young Rachie was small _and _tight.

But she also knew what she was doing.

"Gimme a sec?" she exhaled softly.

I eased up but was still resting against her backdoor so I felt her sphincter pulse and stretch as she forced herself to relax. Her ring opened slightly.

"'Kay, push again," she said quietly.

I did and it worked. I watched as my tip sank slowly inside her then carefully slid an inch into her ass after she didn't object. It was like easing into hot butter. I never remembered anal sex feeling this good. Wow, Rachel's butt was perfect on the inside too.

"Wait a sec," she murmured. I felt her squeeze and relax a few times. The squeezes were a firm grip, like a rectal handshake. Rachel _seriously _knew what she was doing. "Ooh, that's nice. Okay, more Quinnie."

I pulled out a bit and sank almost halfway into the furnace of her tight rear entrance.

"Rachel, marry me?" I whispered jokingly. I used to whisper marriage proposals to her when she was little. Her answer was always the same and she gave it to me now,

"You're already married silly. You love Shelby," she giggled.

But then she nibbled her lower lip and gave me better smoky-sexy eyes than a teenager should able to pull off, "It's nice that she's willing to share you with me, though. I'd have boinked you awhile ago if I knew she'd be this cool about it. So how much more of you is there left out there?"

I glanced down to where my shaft was wedged between her round little buns. I pulled them apart gently and saw her tiny ring struggling around my girth.

"About another four inches."

"Mmmm, give me half of that."

I sank further into her. It was getting hotter the deeper I got. Rachel ass was an inferno.

"Jesus, this is hitting the spot," she moaned while I sank my way in, "Is anal as good as you remember, Quinn?"

"Better. It's all I can do not to blow my load right now."

"Do the best you can. If you can't last, you can make me happy next round."

Next round? Oh god, she was a treasure. "Rae, I love you. Run away with me." That time, I was only half-joking.

"Awww, I love you too. And I love having your giant dick buried in my butt. Speaking of which, I'll take the rest now, please." I ground myself home into her ass. The gorgeous little diva adolescent shuddered hard enough that it shook the table a little.

"Whoa," she gasped, "Hold on. I didn't expect... I've never... jesus, you're big. I need you to keep still and let my body rearrange a little, okay lover?"

"Yep." Who was I to argue?

We stood there in the kitchen together waiting for her miniature body to adjust to my ridiculous intrusion. She took deep breaths and let them out slow. I rubbed her buns gently.

That's when my wife came back.

"Rachel, do you use sheets or fabric softener with... holy crap honey! The whole thing on the first try? I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh, trust me, I know what I'm doing," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Doesn't it, you know, _hurt_?"

"A little, but in a really good way," Rachel was taking her deep breaths again.

Shelby looked at me seriously, "Be gentle with her, sweetie. It's been over a year since she's done this and those were just high scholars. You're probably bigger than they were."

"Oooh yeah, she's bigger," Rachel giggled nervously into the table, "Longer _and_ thicker. No wonder you won't let her do this to you. Her lady cock is not for a beginner's ass."

"Okay, Quinn," Rachel fidgeted under me finally, "I think I'm ready. Start poking fella, but go slow for me in the beginning. You going to stick around and watch us Shelby?"

"No," my wife answered, but it was a small 'no' and there was no conviction in it. She didn't move to leave either. I pulled back and felt the long glorious friction of a young ass gripping me as I withdrew almost completely. Rachel's knees shook and she moaned as I dragged at her tender insides on the way out.

I paused and then slowly started working myself back inside the little diva. She smartly arched herself up towards me to help. Inch by inch, I slid into her absurdly tiny butt again. Her ring collapsed inward, following my shaft as I drove into her carefully.

"Holy hell, Shelby," Rachel grunted at about the three-quarter mark, "She's fucking my damn liver."

"Awww, does my Quinnie have too much cock for you honey?" she teased.

"Uh uh, this is awesome. It's never..." she gasped as I pulled out and sank into her again, "it's never felt this fricking good before."

She looked back at me with dilated eyes, "Quinn, remember when I said it would be okay if you came early and that you could catch me on the next round? I lied. You've got me seriously worked up already and I need to cum. If you blow before I do, I'll twist your nuts off."

I stopped fucking. It was the only way to keep from boiling over in her ass.

"No!" Rachel mewled, "Keep going."

"You want me to keep fucking you _and_ not cum? Rachel, I don't think that's possible." Rachel's hand reached around and she circled my shaft with a few fingers partway down. She squeezed me tightly.

"Go," she pleaded.

I plunged into her again up to her fingers. But with her short reach and her fingers in the way I could only get halfway inside her.

"Aaah, I want the whole thing." Rachel brushed some stray hair from her face again and looked at my wife. "Shelby, come here for a sec? I need your help. I need you to wrap your thumb and your first finger around Quinn's dick. All the way at the bottom. And squeeze. She won't be able to cum and she can get me off before she loses it."

What's hotter than fucking the ass of the gorgeous teenage girl who grew up next door? Having your wife help you do it.

Shelby was shaking her head as she came over, but she did as Rachel asked, strangling my cock with her small soft fingers. Together we fucked Rachel, pumping my gigantic erection in and out of the little coed's incredible butt as she moaned and grunted into our kitchen table.

At first, Shelby was wincing each time I sank into Rachel's. She looked worried about our little friend. But the girl was clearly enjoying herself.

When Shelby realized Rachel was okay, she looked up at me and pulled me down for some very nice kissing. _While _we fucked Rachel's ass. Wow, that was hot.

Even hotter was when she spanked one of Rachel's buns a few times for good measure. That's when we both learned that Rachel likes to be spanked. It got the bent-over teen so excited it pushed her right over.

"Aaah, aaah," Rachel moaned and whimpered as her orgasm crushed down on her.

"...let go... Shelby..." she gasped out as her knees collapsed and the kitchen table squeaked slightly under her weight. Her rectum fluttered and quivered along my entire length and then her asshole locked down like vice.

I fought its grip to keep fucking her through her peak; right up until my wife released me. It was like a dam bursting. Instant orgasm. My first spurt was gigantic and planted deep into Rachel's spasming bowels. Then came another giant spurt. And another. I kept jetting cum into the teen little diva as she herked and jerked beneath me, finishing her own orgasm.

"So much cum," Rachel cooed as I continued to gush semen into her teeny hole. It was getting ridiculous. My nuts started to hurt. I watched dizzily as some of my cum leaked out of her and ran down her slender leg a little ways before dripping onto the floor.

When we were finished, Rachel and I were both panting like we'd run a marathon.

"Okay, I have to admit," my wife looked back and forth between us, "That was pretty hot."

"Giving you second thoughts about trying it?" I asked hopefully.

"Hell no," she patted Rachel's back gently, "that's what I've got her for." Rachel giggled weakly into the kitchen table. She winced and whimpered as I slowly pulled myself from her ass.

Shelby rubbed her back soothingly, "Take her upstairs, Quinn. The big bathtub is already filled. She looks like she needs a relaxing soak." I lifted Rachel's little body into my arms and she wrapped her arms limply around my neck.

"Thanks Shelby," she said softly, her head lolling on my shoulder, "Leave the rest of the laundry? I'll finish it tomorrow."

I carried Rachel upstairs and helped her into the tub. She pulled off her t-shirt. She was naked underneath and she smiled weakly when I stared at her round, pert little breasts with their perfect little dusky nipples.

"Like 'em?" she swayed her chest at me and grinned.

"Love them. But then I've always thought you were pretty Rae."

"Thanks, Quinnie," she sighed as she slipped into the hot water.

I parked myself on the floor next to her and rested my chin on the tub's edge.

"Sure you're okay, kiddo?" I worried. My question came just as a few bubbles drifted up through the bath water. Rachel looked at me and blushed, "You... uh... pushed some air up in there. Sorry."

"So nothing's broken?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little wiped out for a minute there. I feel better already. That was intense. I forgot how much I loved the feeling of a cock shooting stuff in my butt. We can totally go again later tonight if you want. Even if I'm asleep. Just come over to my room and wake me up. I'll roll right over and let you do me. I love sleepy booty loving."

She patted my cheek and smiled. Then she dipped her head underwater. When she came back up, her hair was darker and wetter and sexier.

"Stand up for me, fella? I never got a good look at the thing you just crammed up my butt. I should say hello."

When I stood, she rose to her knees in the tub and pulled my cock head into her mouth. She sucked and licked my tip tenderly at first. Then she smiled and grew more eager when she felt it responding. She pulled more of my shaft into her mouth as I thickened, lengthened and firmed until I was hard again.

She bobbed up and down skillfully and twirled her tongue while twisting a hand at my base. She looked up at me with renewed hunger. She wanted more. I did too.

"You know what, Quinn? Screw later. Get in here and do me again. I have a year of anal to catch up on." I crawled into the tub and she straddled me. I watched her eyes squeeze shut and her mouth fall open a little as she centered me on her freshly-fucked backdoor and sank down to sheath me in the still slippery chute of her ass.

I'd never met a girl who enjoyed anal sex as much as I did. Funny that she grew up right next door.

It was like that the entire weekend. Rachel lounged around our house, reading, typing on her laptop, doing laundry, watching TV, or helping Shelby cook. Having a horny teenager hanging around does sick things to my libido. I spent half of Saturday with my face in her ass.

By Saturday afternoon, her promise not to wear pants became 'aww fuck it, I'm going completely naked.' When Rachel pulled off her little tanktop and starting moving around so casually naked, so utterly comfortable in her own skin, I had to borrow her from Shelby while they were fixing a late lunch.

"Excuse us," I tugged Rachel into the living room and helped her sit up on the cushioned bay window. She smiled and cooed as I worked myself into her ass again and we fucked like bunnies.

"I love your cock," she sighed as I sawed in and out of her tiny tush. She pulled me down to kiss her as we humped and dragged my hands up to roll and tug on her hard little nipples.

I didn't last long. I came inside her and she twitched her nose and squeezed her ass with each of my spurts. It was like being milked, she _sucked _the cum out of me with her talented sphincter.

I did as she asked when she said not to move afterwards. I watched as she masturbated with my shaft still buried between her tight buns. Her fingers blurred over her little clit and she nibbled her lip in concentration. In seconds, I felt the frantic clutching of her ass when she came, red-cheeked and moaning over and over.

"That was nice," she nuzzled my nose tenderly when she finished. We caught our breath and she stood up and went right back to the kitchen to help Shelby with lunch.

It wasn't just me starting things up either. Rachel was just as bad. Our last and longest session began when she pulled off my shorts while I was sitting on the couch and watching a football game. She climbed up onto my lap and impaled herself on me without a word. She quietly rode me facing the TV so she could watch too.

She stretched it out by only fucking me during the commercials. In the meantime, she held still, sitting in my lap with my cock buried in her ass. During the game, she just squeezed herself around me every few minutes. It was the first time in my life I was begging for the next commercial.

At each break, she would lean her back against me and start riding, working her tiny asshole up and down my length. She made herself cum three times that way, rubbing her clit until she moaned and shivered her release. Her fit young body was covered in a light sheen of sweat after her first cum.

For her last orgasm while we watched the game, she managed to wriggle two fingers into her pussy too. It made her ass even tighter around me. "Wish I'd brought the dildo Shelby sent me," she muttered as she stroked us both from the inside.

I made circles at her nipples while she skewered herself up and down on me and she sawed her fingers in and out of herself at the same time. She had the largest orgasm of the weekend, collapsing in my lap limply.

A few minutes later, she stirred and pulled my hands under her ass. She told me to push her hips up a little. As I lifted her slightly off me, she rested her head on my shoulder and licked my earlobe.

"Ream me, Quinnie? No fooling, I want you to seriously fuck my little butt. I want to feel it tomorrow when I'm sitting in class. I want to remember this perfect weekend, please Quinnie."

She didn't have to ask twice. I drilled up into her tiny body so hard we made rude smacking noises as we collided. Her soft brunette hair flew wildly all over the place.

Rachel had to clutch her tits because they were bobbing up and down crazily.

"Ugh, fuck, ugh," she wailed as I pumped in and out of her, "Yeah, fuck me... that's it, sweetie... I won't break... give it to your little butt slut..."

When she felt me start cumming, she knocked my supporting hands away and fell into my lap, burying me completely in her ass. She rocked and ground her hips down on me, stirring her rectum with my cock for a spectacular finale. It emptied my testicles completely. The last few ejaculations were dry ones – a wicked mix of pleasure and pain.

She finished by kissing my cheek then licking away a few droplets of sweat that had rolled down over the past two hour.

"Not bad, Q-ball," she sighed and twisted to hug me, sitting sideways in my lap. She cuddled in and fell asleep like that, with my cock still sheathed up her ass and her head resting on my shoulder. She even snored a little. It was incredibly cute.

By the time Rachel packed up to leave after dinner on Sunday, the two of us could barely walk. Shelby was chuckling as she gave the poor girl a soft cushion to put under her abused butt for the almost two hour ride back to NYADA.

Rachel hugged us both before she left. She held me tight for a long time and buried her nose in my neck.

"I had a wonderful time, Quinn. Thank you," she kissed me and hugged me closer. "Now go ahead," she whispered, "Squeeze it. You know you want to."

I did want to. I can't help it. I'm a butt girl.

I let one hand skid down to her tush and I palmed it easily with just the one. I gave it a good firm squeeze goodbye.

"Good girl. Rest up and eat your vegetables. I'll be back," she pecked me on the lips then got in her car and drove off.

"She'll be back?" I looked at my wife.

"She's a college student, silly. Why do you think I got the new laundry machines? Don't you remember being in school? College students always have laundry in giant heaps. Rachel will be back once a month to do it. _And _you."

I blinked in disbelief.

My wife smiled up at me and tiptoed to kiss my nose, "What? You didn't think I'd give you this once and then just take it away, did you? That would be cruel. What kind of wife does that to the woman she loves? Nope, your birthday present was a monthly subscription to that little girl's ass."

Shelby was looking quite proud of herself as she pulled me back inside the house, "Now go shower the various teenybopper fluids off yourself and take me to bed, stud. You're already way behind on your thank-me sex."

Dammit I love my wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tonight, Tequila, Twilight**

When Rachel first walked into the apartment at the beginning of the semester, I instinctively liked her. She was a freshman, a year younger than me, and she appeared at our door while looking for a room off campus. It took me all of ten seconds to decide that she was going to be our new roommate.

Even though there were three bedrooms in the apartment, Puck was almost never around. He showed up to hand in his share of the rent regularly, spent two or three days sleeping uninterruptedly in his room and then left again, barely saying a word, leaving me to deal with pretty much everything house-related. I didn't mind Puck's absence at all. With the place all to ourselves most of the time, Rachel and I soon got very comfortable around each other.

It was normal for Rachel to walk naked from her room to the bathroom to take a shower, or to stumble into the kitchen in the morning in just her panties and a tank top, shuffling around and groggily mumbling for coffee like a gorgeous little zombie until I handed her a cup, earning a smooch on the nose and a beaming sleepy smile from her.

I thought the first time I saw her naked, the day she moved in. I'll never forget the moment I saw her there, stepping out of her room, butt naked. She just said "Hey, Quinn," while she passed by me, wearing nothing but her bright, warm smile.

It wasn't about exhibitionism or teasing either. From what I gathered, her family was, if not exactly nudist, something pretty close to it. Rachel had been brought up not to feel ashamed of her body and of her sexuality. She was so open minded even after I had confessed that I was born with an extra in between my legs, appendage she didn't flinch away.

Tanned skin, slim and gracefully girlish, blessed with soft curves that made my mouth water, Rachel was beautiful. Her tits were round and perky, two perfectly shaped handfuls topped with long, puffy, upturned nipples. Her pussy was smooth and hairless, a pink fleshy flower that beckoned invitingly between her long toned legs. Her ass was definitely her best feature, as far as I was concerned. Heart-shaped, plump yet firm-looking, Rachel's bubble-butt protruded roundly from her hips and thighs, jutting out like an invitation to spank it and test its juiciness. I never slapped it, but I did stare at that beautiful curvy ass, a lot.

After that first time, I got to admire my roommate's amazing body again and again, in various states of undress. But, sexy and exciting as it was to gaze at Rachel's naked beauty on a regular basis, nothing ever happened between us. We did sleep together once, but I mean 'sleep' literally.

Rachel had got a nasty cold and she was running a fever. She was so agitated and deliriously scared of being alone that night that she couldn't even get to sleep. I tucked her in and lay down by her side and she immediately hugged me tight, trembling and whimpering. She was so adorable, so vulnerable and cute; I just wanted her to get better as soon as possible.

For a long time, while she shivered and coughed, I soothed her and caressed her hair, kissing her burning hot forehead and singing her favorite songs, trying to sound like Christina Perri, Taylor Swift, and Lana del Ray, until she finally dozed off. I quickly fell asleep myself, holding Rachel's feverish frame in my arms.

The morning after, her fever broke and mine spiked up. But it was worth it. Rachel was deeply moved by the fact that I had got sick trying to make her feel better, she saw it as a noble sacrifice of sorts. Honestly it cost me nothing, it came very natural for me to do something for her. Still, it felt great to see the tender admiration and gratitude in Rachel's spellbinding eyes. We spent a couple of nice albeit wheezy days curled up together, sneezing and coughing and watching TV on the couch wrapped up in blankets, until we both recovered. Talk about weird ways to bond.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, but our daily gestures of affection were charged with a new intensity. Our hugs were longer and tighter, Rachel's pecks on my cheeks were much closer to the corners of my mouth and, a couple of times, my usual adoring stares evolved into playful slaps on her fabulous bouncy ass, which made her giggle and purr huskily in turn.

This new sexual tension lasted until Friday night, when something weird finally happened: Rachel decided it was time for me to watch Twilight.

For some time now, the fact that I had never seen any of the movies in the Twilight Saga had been a favorite teasing argument of Rachel's.  
It was strange from the very start. Rachel had me drink two shots of tequila 'to make the incoming visual agony less excruciating', as she put it with a smirk. After downing three tequilas herself, she led me by the hand to her bedroom to watch the movie on her laptop.

"Here, let's not take any chances," Rachel grinned as she lay on her side on the bed, her laptop in front of her, "we should be prepared in case you fall asleep from the boredom!"

I was too baffled to argue, plus I was slightly drunk and too intrigued by this turn of events to say anything. Neither I nor Rachel usually drank, and her giggles told me that she was feeling the tequila a bit too. She had a mischievous glint in her soft brown eyes as she looked invitingly at me. I stood by her bed for a second, admiring her.

She was wearing a tight fitting blue T-shirt that showcased her full perky tits and left her smooth tummy exposed. Her gray boy shorts were straining to contain the plump roundness of her ass. I couldn't help but slowly let my gaze roam from the swell of her hips to her shapely thighs, all the way down her long legs to her pretty little feet. She was wiggling her toes, a tell of hers that I knew to mean she was either nervous or excited.

"Come on, Quinnie," she murmured, patting the bedspread behind her, "I bet you'll like it..."

I just chuckled and joined Rachel on her bed, spooning her and looking over her shoulder at the screen as she started the movie. I stifled a moan as Rachel wiggled her luscious ass, pressing her juicy bubble-butt right against my tenting groin. Reaching for my hand with hers, she wrapped my arm around her waist, so that I was embracing her while she snuggled back into me.

The closeness of our bodies and the intimacy of the situation were especially intoxicating after the last couple of sexually charged days. The tequila did the rest. From the very start, I couldn't care less about the film. In a matter of minutes I was rock hard, my pant-clad boner nestled in the crevice of my gorgeous roommate's ass.

"Mmh, seems like you're enjoying the movie after all," Rachel purred, turning to look at me over her shoulder. Her full lips were parted and her breath was labored as she asked teasingly: "Is Bella Swan turning you on?"

Wiggling her perfect ass, Rachel trapped my erection deeper between her fleshy buns. "Someone is definitely turning me on," I moaned, locking gazes with her, "but it's not Bella."

I reached my hand to Rachel's face, cupping her chin in my palm and brushing her smooth cheek with my fingertips. "This was never about making me watch Twilight, was it?"

Rachel let out a little laugh, turning her clear gaze away from mine. "Well, no, but it might be..." she mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. She was blushing, which didn't happen frequently but I always found it adorable when it did. "It's just that since we talked about anal sex the other day. Well, I kind of couldn't stop thinking about it."

Then I remembered the conversation we had that night about butt stuff marked a turning point in our relationship. Maybe it was the fact that we almost kissed, or maybe it was the subject of anal sex itself and the discovery that we were both into it.

"I've been thinking about it too," I admitted, brushing a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear.

"Really? Because I actually considered, you know..." she trailed off. She blinked her doe eyes nervously as she sighed and blurted out: "Well, I wanted to ask you, if that's okay, and I assumed it would be since you said you think about butt-fucking a lot and you always stare at my ass, which I'm okay with completely, because you're great and I feel so comfortable and relaxed with you, and if I'm going to let anyone do me in the ass you are definitely my first choice seeing as... Oh my god..." she sighed, her cheeks burning red and her whole face flushed with arousal.

Rachel looked more beautiful than ever as she ranted away, trying to tell me what we both already knew. "I'm messing this up so bad! It was so much easier in my head, I should have had more tequilas, or less actually, come to think of it... What I'm trying to say is mmhph!..."

I couldn't resist anymore. She was so cute and the moment was so perfect in its awkward sweetness and I was too love struck to do anything else. So I kissed her.

For an instant, as I pressed my lips against Rachel's soft hot mouth, I could see her eyes widen in surprise. Then my eyes were closed and I was kissing her, registering only the feel of her lips opening and welcoming me. As our tongues met, Rachel's body relaxed against mine. I embraced her tightly from behind and moaned into her mouth as she kissed me back.

When we broke our soul kiss, we were breathing hard. Without thinking, spooning her closer to me and nuzzling her smooth cheek, glorying in her soft purrs, I said: "I love you, Rachel."

When I heard myself, my eyes shot open. Rachel's soft brown eyes were bigger than usual, so big as she stared at me in silence for what seemed like an eternity but was merely a few seconds.

This is it, I thought, I just went and ruined everything. Too much too soon, you idiot, I told myself. But what else should have I done, it just came out. It was true after all. Well, truth always blows shit up, you moron, I kept berating myself, and you've just blown a perfect thing with the most awesome girl you've ever met and right after she practically offered you her virgin ass!

This all went through my head in a flash as I stayed frozen in place, mentally scolding my foolish self as I spooned Rachel, who was staring at me with her mouth open, just as motionless as me. It was the most tense, agonizing handful of seconds of my life. Then she spoke and the spell ended.

"Oh Quinn, I love you too! I thought you'd never say it, I thought... Oh who cares now, just kiss me!"

She was laughing and I was laughing and then we were both devouring each other's mouth again, giddy and horny and happy as we made out and embraced. Silent except for our moans and laughs and the wet sounds of our long deep face-sucking.

Running our hands on each other's body soon wasn't enough. We fumbled with our clothes, taking them off and throwing them around the room in frenzy until we were both naked, lying on our side facing each other.

The sight of Rachel's tits wasn't new to me, but now I could finally do what I never did before yet dreamed about so often. Dipping my head down, letting her full hot lips out of my hungry mouth, I fell on Rachel's splendid boobs.

"Oooh yes," Rachel mewled as I took her succulent puffy areolas in my mouth in turn, nursing on her dusky pebble-hard buds. "Lick my titties! Suck my nipples like that, harder, yes, aaahh haaarder!"

As I worshiped her round firm boobs with abandon, Rachel wrapped her tiny hand around my aching boner. She stroked me slowly, working her fist from my pre-cum leaking cock all the way down my shaft, her jacking motion made somewhat erratic by the shivers of pleasure coursing through her. While I kissed and nibbled her perfect breasts, I reached a hand to Rachel's warm moist mound. Squealing, she squeezed my cock harder, making me moan into her soft tit-flesh as I cupped her smooth pussy. Rachel shivered and her breath got raspier as my thumb slowly circled her clit and I eased first one then a second finger inside her dripping little slit.

I was light-headed with arousal as I nursed on Rachel's long nipples and sawed my digits inside her silky soft folds. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have thought she was a virgin, she was so incredibly tight. Rachel gasped and let go of my throbbing cock when I gently slid a third finger inside her. She ran her hands through my short blond hair and pulled me closer, pressing my head harder against her fluttering chest, encouraging me to work her nipples harder with my mouth.

"Ahhhh yes, Quinn, yeeees! Bite my nipples, baby, finger my pussy, harder, faster! Oooh god, I'm so close... I'm gonna cum aaahh!"

Her snug vaginal channel gushed more and more nectar as I increased my finger-fucking tempo while rubbing her clit faster with my thumb. I was thrilled to hear her whimpers and moans of pleasure getting louder and raspier, until Rachel's voice broke and she squealed out in climax. Her hot gushing hole rippled as she came on my fingers, bathing my hand in her juice.

"Aaaahhh fuck yeeees!" she yelled as I kept nibbling hard on her gummy nipple, prolonging her pleasure. I slowly pumped Rachel's tight creamy cunt and tormented her engorged clit, loving the little cooing squeals she made, until she pushed me to lie on my back and rolled on top of me, resting her head in between my breast.

"Wow, Quinn," she huskily said, breathing hard, her eyes barely open as she basked in the afterglow, "I came so hard just with your fingers, I can't imagine what it'll be like when you stuff your cock in me!"

"You've got an amazing pussy, Rachel, and you taste great," I said, licking her slick fluids off my fingers, loving instantly her tangy sweet flavor. I embraced her as she leaned in to kiss me, tasting her own juices from my lips. "Seriously, you're so wet and soft and so, so tight!"

"You sound surprised," she giggled as she brushed her lips against mine, her hand again fisting my stiff meat. "Well, I only had three relationships back at home."

"What?! No, no way," I couldn't believe my ears. Rachel is a hot package.

Rachel nibbled playfully at my chin as we both chuckled. "I told you, I mostly watched. But," she said as she slowly traced butterfly kisses on my neck and breast, pressing her perky tits against my skin while she moved lower down my body, "even just from watching and with limited practice, I picked up a few tricks. Like this one."

Looking at me, kneeling between my legs, Rachel held my raging cock at the base pointing it straight up as she kissed my weeping cockhead. Winking at me, she took me in her mouth and gently sucked on me, making me moan. Sealing her soft lips around my girth, sucking and slurping, Rachel slowly pushed her face down, engulfing my meat inside the delicious warm wetness of her mouth.

I watched in awe as Rachel slid her lips lower and lower along my shaft in one long uninterrupted motion, aligning my pole and working her jaw to accommodate my thick dick in her oral cavity until she had gobbled me down to the root. Never breaking eye contact, slobbering lewdly and squeezing me inside the confines of her throat with constricting swallowing motions, Rachel held me deep in her gullet for a few seconds before slowly pulling back, letting my saliva-glossy cock glide out of her talented mouth until only the bloated head was still trapped between her amazing lips.

"Oooh fuck! Rachel, you're so good at this!" I managed to gasp as shivers of ecstasy ran up my spine, my eyes mesmerized by the sight of my beautiful roommate's face descending down on my stiff spit-slippery dick. Her cock-stretched lips curling in a lascivious attempt at a smile. Her eyes were a bit watery, brimming with gag-induced tears, but they glinted with pride.

Rachel never broke eye contact with me as she deepthroated my throbbing cock over and over again, treating me to the sloppiest, sexiest, most incredible blowjob I had ever got. When she sensed I was close, she let me slip out of her oral cavity and licked my spittle-slick shaft all over, munching on my bulbous mushroom head.

Eventually, I just couldn't take it anymore. "Aaaah Rachel, this feels great! I'm gonna cum soon!" Minute later, I came explosively, spraying a huge load against the back of Rachel's sucking mouth and coating her tonsils in thick jets of cum. She moaned as I growled and blasted a deluge of seed into her esophagus. Rachel swallowed in time with my pulsing spurts while keeping her lips clamped around the base of my ejaculating cock, drinking down all the cum I had to give her.

I was dizzy by the time Rachel slowly slid her lips up along my length, finally letting me escape the heavenly prison of her mouth with a wet, squishy pop.

"Mmmh, yummy," she cooed, using my still plump dick as a brush to capture the few stray dollops and rivulets of semen that had drooled from the corners of her vacuuming lips and now glazed her chin. "So creamy, and so much! My tummy feels so full, Quinn," she said in teasing little voice, licking her seed-glossy lips, "do you always cum like a geyser like that, or was it just for me?"

"Oh my god, Rachel, you're so awesome!" I mumbled, still dazed and ever more charmed by this beautiful, sensuous goddess who was still licking and suckling on my cock, keeping me hard while she cleaned off every last trace of cum in sight. "I've never been sucked off so good!"

Incredibly, her cheeks reddened at my compliment. Then, standing on her knees and turning around, Rachel presented her round juicy rump to me. Quickly settling herself on top of me in a 69 position, she teased: "So how about you, Quinn, are you a good pussy-licker?"

Before I could reply, Rachel had lowered her groin on my face. Her dripping wet slit landed square on my mouth, her puffy splayed labia meeting my lips in a lewd kiss. At the same time, I felt again the heavenly warmth of her mouth enveloping my cock, the seal of her luscious lips once again gliding along my deflating pole. Without wasting a second, I started eating her out for all I was worth.

I sucked and slurped on Rachel's fleshy flower, drinking her abundant nectar, probing into her leaking slit and then tongue-lashing her clit, making her moan every time I focused on her thick needy button. While I devoured her pussy, I grabbed her plump ass in my hands, sinking my fingers into her firm full buttocks and prying them apart, exposing her butt crack. After dipping my fingertips in her dribbling cunt-juices, I started teasing her cute little rosebud, massaging that pink pucker and pulling its crinkled edges apart, gaping it slightly.

Rachel's taste and the feel of her hot pussy against my mouth were like a drug. While Rachel moaned around my cock from the relentless clit-licking I was treating her to, I eased my nectar-lubed index into her pliant sphincter, entering her virgin ass for the very first time.

The moment my finger slipped into her asshole, Rachel writhed all over, her pussy-juice flowing even more copiously into my clit-lapping mouth. It was as if I had found a secret switch that amplified her pleasure.

"Oooohh yes! Oooh fuck yeahhh," she panted, letting my recuperating cock plop out of her mouth but still jacking me off with her tiny fist. "Yeees, Quinn, finger my asshole like that! Lick my clit while you finger-fuck my ass! Ooohh my fucking god, it's soooo good!"

As I unleashed a tongue flurry on her sensitive nub and pumped my finger in and out of her anus, Rachel moaned and panted like a stranded fish. Her head was resting on my thigh and she held my cock at the base, slapping it wetly against her cheek. Too overcome with pleasure to actually focus on sucking me, she still nibbled and licked my balls lazily between deep gasping purrs, her body shuddering in anticipation of an incoming climax.

Rachel went rigid and held her breath as I pushed a second juice-coated digit inside her butthole, gently sinking to the second knuckle into her tight hot rectum. As soon as I started sawing my fingers in her ass, she began yelping in pleasure, trembling all over. The increased stimulation from the anal fingering and a final assault of whirling licks on her clit pushed her over the edge.

"Ooooohhh! Oooh Quinn!"

She came spectacularly. A flood of pussy juices bathed my face as Rachel's virgin little asshole clenched and unclenched around my fingers, making me giddy with the preview of what it might feel like to be buried inside that warm constricting passage. When Rachel descended from her peak I was still licking her scrumptious girl-cum off my lips and her labia, glorying in the taste of that sweet reward for the pleasure I had just given her.

Cooing, Rachel rolled off me and came to lie by my side, snuggling into me as she traced soft kisses all over my face, tasting her own run-off nectar. "Mmmh okay, it's official now," she purred as she hugged me, pressing her tits tighter against my side, smiling impishly, "you are indeed a great pussy-licker!"

"Thanks, but I sort of cheated," I replied nuzzling her slender neck, "if you consider fingering your butthole cheating, that is."

Rachel chuckled and gave me a long wet kiss. As she sucked my lips into her soft mouth, her fingers reached down to my cock, encircling me and fisting me to full hardness.

"Yeah, you did exploit my weak spot, but that counts as a plus," she said huskily. "It made me cum so hard to have my pussy licked and my ass fingered at the same time. I loved it, Quinn."

"I noticed," I snickered, wrapping my arms around her and reaching my hungry hands to her beautiful plump ass. Grabbing those round juicy globes in my palms, I kneaded her curvy booty and sank my fingers in her fleshy butt cheeks. "You came almost immediately when I started pumping your ass," I murmured, "and your tiny little asshole felt so tight, Rae. So fucking tight..."

She grinned and jacked my hard meat faster as my fingers explored her crevice and circled her pliant rosebud, eliciting a contented sigh from her when I poked a fingertip inside her rubbery anal ring. It drove me wild with desire to see how sensitive Rachel's asshole was, how she seemed to melt when I teased her forbidden little hole.

"You like fingering my ass? You like playing with my naughty asshole? Because I do," she purred, her lips brushing against mine, her breath labored. "It drives me crazy to have my butthole fingered... I can't wait to feel your cock deep in my ass, stretching my tight virgin asshole."

My shaft throbbed in Rachel's hand and my heart beat faster at her words. I could hardly believe the reality of it, but I was overjoyed that Rachel was so willing to let me fuck her amazing ass. The steel hardness of my member pulsing in her tiny fist let her know exactly how I felt about her idea.

"You want my ass, Quinnie?" she whispered in my ear, making me shiver in excitement. She was rubbing her warm slender body against mine, writhing and panting as I slowly masturbated her virgin anus. "Tell me, baby, aaahh! Tell me how much you like my ass... I want to hear you say how badly you want to fuck me in my tiny little asshole oooh!"

"Yes! Fuck yes," I grunted as her slender hand flew all along my rock-hard pole, "I want to fuck your beautiful ass so bad, Rae. You have the roundest, juiciest, most perfect bubble-butt ever and I love it and I wanna fuck it like crazy!"

"I want that too, I want you to take my anal cherry and pump my ass full of your creamy cum," she panted, grinding her leaking pussy against my thigh. I sank my index deeper into her butthole and eased in a second digit, making Rachel mewl into my ear.

"Ooohh fuck yes! Finger me deep, baby, open my ass for your big cock!"

Our mouths met in a languid soul kiss as Rachel rolled on top of me, my fingers still buried in her accepting sphincter. We made out sloppily for a bit while she rocked her hips, grinding her dripping pussy on my hardness. Her butt-ring was clamping erratically around my probing digits, announcing her rushing climax, when Rachel suddenly unclasped her mouth from mine and reached her hand to my cock, wrapping her slender fingers around my thick meat.

"Time to lube you up," she smiled, raising her hips and pointing my raging erection to her sopping wet cunt.

I grunted in pleasure as my bloated cock slipped inside Rachel's hot little slit. I watched in awe as her splayed pussy lips descended along my pole, our bodies joining and our crotches coming closer and closer. Her slippery vaginal walls opened around my invading thickness and enveloped inch after inch of my dick in her warm velvety snugness, until I was buried to the hilt inside her.

"Aahhh Rachel, your pussy is so tight and wet" I panted as she sat still on my pole, breathing raggedly. Her slick walls were squeezing me deliciously as her pussy reshaped itself around my embedded cock.

"Ooooh this feels so good Quinn, you're so big inside me," Rachel mewled. She was biting her full lips as she straddled my lap, impaled on my shaft, her hands resting on my chest for balance as she rotated her hips, stirring her tight honey pot with my length. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feel of my cock filling her pussy and my fingers masturbating her asshole.

After a while, gasping and whimpering, Rachel started riding me cowgirl style. At first she barely let an inch or two of my cock slide out of her gushing clingy pussy as she lifted herself off me, but soon she got into a smooth bouncing motion.

Even when she raised her plump ass up and my nectar-glossy shaft briefly vacated her sweet cunt hole, I kept sawing my ass-probing digits into her tight rubbery butt-ring. I sank them all the way into her virgin anus whenever her puffy dripping labia were pressed against my abdomen and my raging boner was sheathed completely inside her pussy. Rachel moaned out loud then, and so did I, crazed by the sensation of touching my own cock with my butt-pumping fingers through the thin membrane separating her tight holes.

The only thing that beat the amazing feel of Rachel's tight gushing slit gliding along my shaft was the sight of her rapt face as we fucked. She was breathtaking, this sweet beautiful girl riding me like there was no tomorrow. I was too overcome with affection and pleasure to do anything but moan and buck my hips up into her pussy, clapping against her descending hips, but the image of Rachel with her mouth open in a perfect O, her eyes closed, her head thrown back and her dark ponytail swinging around etched itself in my mind indelibly. She was the one, I knew it without a doubt.

With her perky tits swaying mouth-wateringly before my eyes in time with her bouncing rhythm, it was impossible for me not to attack those hard nipples tracing circles in the air. Sitting up, pushing my cock even deeper inside Rachel's snug pussy, I took her erect puffy buds in my mouth in turn, sucking and nibbling and licking them, worshiping her boobs as I fingered her ass faster and she fucked herself ever more wildly on my throbbing erection.

"Ooooh Quinn, yes! Suck my titties, bite my nipples! Aahh harder, bite them hard like that! Uuhh god yes, finger my ass deeper, baby! Harder, faster, oooh yeeees!"

Her huskier and louder yelps as she slammed herself forcefully down on my pole, the shivers running through her slender frame and the broken urgency in her voice let me know just how close Rachel was to her orgasm. Giving a long nibbling kiss on a puffy areola, I spread her round meaty ass cheeks further apart and pressed a third finger at the entrance of her pliant sphincter. Rachel trembled all over and gasped as her little rosebud stretched even more to accommodate my slowly invading digit.

"Uuuhh! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!" she panted, slamming herself down one last time and staying perfectly still on my lap, her pussy crammed full of cock while her tight asshole dilated and surrendered to my careful but determined poking. She was shaking like a leaf when the tip of my third ass-delving finger punched through her anus and slipped inside her warm virgin ass.

I unclasped my tit-sucking lips from her abused nipple and sat up straighter, face to face with her ecstatic visage. "You okay, Rach? Is it too much? Tell me if it's hurting yoummhmph!..."

The savage kiss that muted me preceded a burst of pure lust pervading Rachel. Sucking my tongue, clamping her lips around it and nursing on it like it was a cock, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in deeper into her devouring kiss. Moaning wetly into my mouth, she raised herself off me and slammed herself down, savagely spearing her little pussy on my cock and her snug asshole on my fingers, impaling both her holes hard and deep once, twice, three times.

At the third clapping impact of her fleshy bubble-butt on my thighs, Rachel came. Her already tight pussy clamped around my meat in a series of silky soft squeezes, gushing a stream of sweet nectar all over my pole while her stretched-out anus convulsed in twitching spasms around my fingers.

Rachel's long scream of release was muffled by our rabid kiss while she rode out what looked like a massive orgasmic wave. She held me tight to her and we kept making out long after she descended from her peak, my achingly hard cock still stuffed balls-deep in her soaked pussy, my fingers still gaping her little puckered asshole.

Unclasping her vacuuming lips from my mouth, staring at me with sparkling, doe eyes, she finally panted breathlessly. "Quinn, baby, I love you so fucking much! You made me cum like crazy, you feel so good inside me, I was sure you would! I love this and I love you."

My cock flexed inside her vaginal sheath, her heartfelt declaration pleasuring me just as much as her sugar walls hugging my boner. "I love you too, Rachel. And I'm gonna cum like crazy too in no time if you keep squeezing my cock with your tight little pussy like that!"

"Oh no you're not! Not just yet and not in that hole!"

Rachel laughed and gave me one quick smooch on the lips, then she unwrapped her slender arms from around my neck and rose off my lap. She cooed as my raging erection plopped out of her soaked slit and slapped back against my abdomen with a wet smack.

"You look ready now, all nice and wet" she said, glancing at my nectar-coated cock. Reaching into her nightstand drawer, she grabbed a bottle of lube and passed it to me.

Before my stupefied eyes, Rachel got on all fours, her elbows and upper chest pressed down against the bed, her spectacular ass in the air, submissively offered. A side of her face was resting on the bedspread as she looked back over her shoulder, smiling impishly at me. Arching her back, accentuating the juiciness and roundness of her majestic heart-shaped ass, Rachel wiggled her plump rump in my face. I was instantly hypnotized. My cock got harder still, if that was even possible.

"I need you in my ass now, Quinn," she murmured, her sweet voice thick with desire and anticipation. "Grease me up good, baby, get my tiny little asshole ready for your big cock. I want you to pop my anal cherry and then butt-fuck me till you cum deep inside me. I want your creamy cum filling my ass. Would you like that? Do you want to stick your fat cock up my ass?"

I thought I would cum just from hearing her words. "Fuck yeah, Rae," I mumbled, dazed and horny as can be, "I can't wait to be balls-deep in your tight asshole." Rachel purred and kept wiggling her spectacular bubble-butt. Chewing her lips, she reached her tiny hands behind her and pried her fleshy buns wide apart, revealing the little pink starfish of her asshole. At that sight something snapped inside me. I barely heard her murmur: "Go ahead then, I want you to take my ass. It's yours Quinn, all youuuh-uhh-uuhhh!"

Rachel's words broke into a guttural yelp of delight the moment my tongue made contact with her cute tiny pucker and I started licking away at her asshole. For a while, I was lost in a sort of rimming frenzy. Oblivious to all else, I licked and lapped and slobbered over Rachel's docile sphincter, munching on it like I couldn't get enough. I french-kissed her butt-ring and poked my tongue into her crinkled anus, sucking and smooching it into relaxation while letting thick strands of saliva dribble into her forbidden little hole. I had never done this before, but I was instantly devoted to this lewd aspect of ass-worship, especially since I had such a marvelous masterpiece to adore.

Rachel held her plump ass cheeks open as much as she could to give me better access, clearly loving what I was doing. My ears were filled with her panting moans of absolute pleasure, my head pounded with arousal. Her howling reaching a peak when I started sawing the tip of my probing tongue in and out of her relaxed, saliva-coated backdoor.

"Ooooh, baby, that's soooo good! I love your tongue in my ass aaaahh!"

At some point during my enthusiastic analingual ministrations, almost as an afterthought, I reached my hand to Rachel's dripping slit. Wetting my fingers in her gushing pussy, I started rubbing her thick protruding clit in fast circles. That was all it took. With a gasp and a series of shivers that almost dislodged me from between her luscious buttocks, Rachel came yelling.

"Fuuuuck yes! Ooooh yes, Rachel, lick me! Lick my aaaaass!"

And I did. I'm not sure how long I stayed there with my face buried in her ass, rimming Rachel's sphincter and fingering her drooling pussy and throbbing clit as she just kept crying out and cumming, rivulets of sweet nectar drooling along her thighs. The feel of her puckered rosebud pulsating around my tongue when she came was so obscenely erotic that it made my head spin. I only briefly stopped licking her ass to scoop up and drink down some of her sweet girl-cum, then my lips were once again clamped over her anus.

I was so intoxicated by the whole situation and the animalistic unrestrained pleasure dripping from Rachel's every ragged breath that I didn't ever want to stop what I was doing. Finally, it was she who interrupted me, managing to speak brokenly between sighs of ecstasy.

"Uuuhh stop, please, stop Quinn! Ooooh fuck yes, no, nooohh!... Enough, I love your tongue but oooh!... I need your cock in me now, pleeeease!"

Mewling as she looked back over her arched shoulder, Rachel was practically hysterical, she was so overcharged with lust. Unclasping my mouth from her well-rimmed asshole, panting with excitement, I met her burning gaze. It made me somehow proud and rabid with desire to hear Rachel's pleading tone as she practically begged me to fuck her ass.

"You want this cock up your ass?" I teased, kneeling behind her, nestling my rock-hard shaft between her soft meaty ass cheeks and lazily grinding into her butt crack. "You want me to fuck your virgin little asshole, Rae?" I insisted, slapping her plump rump with my boner while I poured a huge amount of lube on her asshole and rubbed it all around her sphincter, pushing it into her ass with my fingers to coat her already glinting, spittle-slick anus.

"Oooh yes, yeeees, please, I need it!" she pleaded, rotating her ass in anticipation as I kept lubing her up with my fingers, gaping her little hole to let the gooey fluid dribble straight into her rectum. "You got me so hot, Quinn, so fucking hot! Just put your cock in my ass, I'm ready, baby! I'm all tingly and hot for your cock... My ass needs your big cock now, pleeease, I'm going crazy here!"

Shaking with excitement, my eyes glued on Rachel's puckered hole, I slipped my raging boner into her dripping pussy in one long, slow thrust. She moaned as I filled her little slit, both in pleasure and frustration at my prolonged teasing, a wanton, almost desperate look in her pale dilated eyes as she looked over her shoulder at me. I couldn't resisted that look if I wanted to.

"Open your ass for me," I said, sliding out of her pussy and rubbing a huge dollop of lube over my nectar-shiny erection. Holding her plump ass cheeks open, Rachel pulled apart the crinkled edges of her slick little asshole with her fingertips, gaping it for me. Her sphincter was twitching and pulsating with excitement as I positioned my cock against that cute, pouty pucker.

"Do it! Take my ass, Quinn, ooooohhh!..."

Rachel's eyes closed and her mouth went slack, exhaling a long lusty moan as I pushed firmly, pressing myself into her ass. Almost immediately her oily rubbery butt-ring yielded and dilated around my invading cockhead. I held my breath as I watched my bloated tip get sucked into Rachel's pliant greasy anus. The sight of her virgin sphincter stretching out around my girth mixed with the feel of her anal muscles grasping and squeezing me was amazing. I pushed another inch of my length inside Rachel's ass then I held still, letting her adjust.

"Ooohhh nooo, don't stop," Rachel panted, her voice thick with pleasure, her hands pulling her fabulous round asscheeks further apart. "I'm okay, baby, uuuuhhh! More, give me moooooore!"

Gently, trying to contain the urge to just ram myself to the hilt into that spectacular and totally surrendered bubble-butt, I kept easing my rock-hard cock inside the hot tight confines of Rachel's slippery asshole. I went in easy, enjoying the hugging tightness enveloping more and more of my thick pole as I penetrated deeper in the buttery warmth of Rachel's snug rectum.

As I claimed her virgin asshole, I kept checking Rachel's reaction for signs of discomfort or pain, but there were none. Gradually, I packed her ass full of my hard meat while all Rachel did was coo and gasp in delight, murmuring her incoherent appreciation of our sodomy. She was so into this, so relaxed and well prepared that soon I managed to cram myself balls-deep inside her beautiful plump ass. I thought I had died and gone to heaven the moment I felt my low-hanging balls bump into the sopping wet folds of Rachel's pussy while my groin met her soft curvy asscheeks.

"Fuck, Rachel, oh my fucking god," I grunted, my eyes bugging out of my skull as her dilated little sphincter stretched obscenely around the root of my cock, her warm dick-stuffed anal tube squeezing and massaging me wonderfully. "I'm all the way up your ass! Aahhh, this is amazing! Your ass is so tight, soooo hot and tight!"

If I was drunk with anal pleasure, Rachel was simply too far gone to even speak properly. As soon as I bottomed out inside her virgin rectum, she let go of her buttcheeks and started frigging herself furiously while clawing at the sheets with her other hand. Her mouth was agape and her closed eyelids were fluttering crazily as her anal walls quivered around my shaft. I grabbed her fleshy buns in my palms, kneading and caressing her ass, trying to steady myself while Rachel's asshole clenched and unclenched around me in pre-orgasmic twitches and her fingers became a whirling blur on her clit.

"Uuuuh soooo good," she panted, murmuring brokenly between gasping yelps, "I can feel you uuhh... So deep in my ass aaaah... Gonna cum, baby... Oooooh fuck, so full of cock ooooh! Your cock in my ass aahhhh! Making me cuuuh-uuhh-uuuhm!"

I sank my fingers into Rachel's plump rump as a massive orgasm crashed over her. I grunted in ecstasy, seeing stars while she yelled out, her anal muscles tugging and milking and sucking on my shaft. The feel of her slippery rectum tightening and releasing while the little ring of her sphincter spasmed crazily around my base was incredible. I stayed perfectly still, willing myself with all I had not to explode inside those amazing anal depths just yet.

My mind reeled as I realized that I had just seen a girl cum from ass fucking for the first time ever: Rachel had just orgasmed with my cock up her ass. As I rode out her earth-shattering anal climax, I could hardly believe how lucky I had been to meet Rachel. She was incomparable already in my eyes, but this, her anal predilection and the way we synced sexually on top of everything else, this somehow felt like the ultimate proof that we were meant to be together.

Once her orgasm abated, buzzing with love and berserk with lust, I leaned over Rachel's arched back and rested my head on her slim shoulder, kissing her thin neck and nuzzling her flushed face.

"You're the best girl there is, Rachel. I love you," I murmured into her mouth between kisses, flexing my buried cock in her ass, making her sigh deep in her throat as we made out messily, munching on each other's wet lips.

"Uuuhhh! I ahhh... Love you... Too!" she gasped, almost whimpering. She was so overcharged with the novelty and animalistic intensity of our first anal coupling that she looked high. "And I love ooooh!... Your cock in my aah-aaahh-ass!"

"You're so beautiful right now," I went on, stirring my fat pole inside her buttery bowels, making her squirm and pant and breath hard into my mouth. "You looked so hot, cumming so hard with my dick crammed up your tight virgin asshole. I'm gonna fuck your perfect bubble-butt now, would you like that? Do you want me to pound your beautiful ass, Rachel? Do you want to be my little buttslut?"

Her anal walls contracted once again around me, her persistent clit play and my dirty talk conspiring to evoke a lighting-quick climax to suddenly wash over her surrendered frame.

"Ooooh god, yeaaah! I'm your asswhore, baby, make me cum again with your big cock! Take my ass, fuck my little slutty asshole ooohh!... I love it, Quinn, I love how you feel in my ass! So big, stretching me so good uuuhh!... Give it to me hard and deep, baby, I want you so much! Make me your buttfucking toy... Uuuhh yeeees!"

She was still rambling while I straightened back on my knees and withdrew my cock halfway and then wedged myself back in all the way until I bumped against her pillowy ass cheeks. Carefully, as gently as I could while I kept my anal lust in check, I repeatedly vacated and refilled Rachel's tight smooth rectum. At each pass, I let more of my hardness slip out of her anal sheath on the out-strokes and I plunged back in a little faster on the in-strokes, enjoying the warm tugging pressure of Rachel's slippery untouched ass and the clamping snugness of her sphincter sliding around my girth.

While I methodically stretched out her asshole and let her get used to my throbbing presence deep inside her most delicate and deliciously forbidden orifice, I gloried in the incomparable sight of my erection gliding between the curvy jiggly buns of Rachel's ass and then disappearing inside her oily dilated butt-ring, over and over again. After a while, the snug creamy depths of her rectum surrendered completely to my slow but determined anal assault, accepting me in that slick caressing warmth without resistance. Rachel's freshly deflowered rosebud was as relaxed and accepting as it was ever going to be.

My grunts and her moans became a chorus of lewd anal delight as her pliant well-rimmed anus repeatedly gobbled all of my stiff meat with ease. Thanks to the lube, her willingness and the long preparation, the friction of my pole gliding in and out of Rachel's tiny backdoor was reduced only to the sweet natural tightness of her conquered asshole. Unable to restrain myself anymore, sensing it was okay, I picked up my pace and started to really fuck her ass.

"Aaaahh yes, baby, yeees!" Rachel whimpered contentedly as my cock plowed her docile butthole, a dreamy smile playing on her parted lips. "Fuck my ass! Go deeper in me, harder uuuuh!"

Rubbing her clit faster, Rachel started pushing her juicy rump back to meet my thrusts, matching my butt-fucking tempo. My aching boner and her greedy little asshole synced perfectly, our bodies finding a lascivious harmony of their own in the increasingly faster and wilder motions of our passionate anal coupling.

For long, amazing minutes, I sodomized Rachel with gusto, pounding her ass deeply with long fluid strokes. She took it all willingly, moaning as I rode her ass hard and fast, sinking myself all the way into her rectum and then retreating smoothly, feeling her clingy little butt-ring slide along my pole until only my bloated tip was still wrapped in her oily anus, signaling me that it was time to plunge balls-deep in her ass again.

Her pleasure and the fact that she was actively participating in our intense ass-fuck, pushing her jiggly booty back to impale herself on my butt-drilling tool, made it all so much hotter. Rachel's slim body hummed and shuddered, the pleasure from the relentless anal penetration amplified by with her incessant clit-diddling. Nothing but sexy little whimpers escaped her lips. I grunted like an animal as I ass-fucked her harder and harder, thrilled that she was having a string of back to back mini-climaxes that made her rubbery bowels ripple around my pistoning length in a series of soft massaging squeezes. Needless to say, it was heavenly.

Lost in a blissful sodomizing haze, I was reduced to a growling ass-fucking caveman. All that mattered was that ass, that magnificently round, mouth-wateringly jiggly, beautifully plump ass which I just kept on plundering. All I wanted was to bury my cock as deep as possible into the hot slippery tightness of Rachel's rectum. And that's all I did, again and again and again.

I was rock-hard and ready to explode when my butt-fucking frenzy reached a new peak. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I pulled out of Rachel's ass completely, my fat glans slipping out of her clinging rosebud with a deliciously lewd popping slurp.

Rachel's eyes snapped open. A grimace of uncomprehending frustration marred her pretty face as she screamed out all her disappointment, her wanton need for anal satisfaction taking over completely.

"Noooo, put it back in my ass! Don't leave me so empty, please, I need you in my ass!"

"You want this cock in your ass?" I panted, my shaft throbbing and my balls tightening as my eyes zeroed in on Rachel's slick gaping asshole winking irresistibly before me. "You want me to pound your tight ass harder, don't you?"

"Yeees, pleeeease! Uuuuuh!" Rachel's desperate yell thickened with renewed lust as I rammed my pole back inside her slowly closing anus, plunging into her rectum fast and deep. "Oooohh yes, fill my ass! Fuck my ass haaard!"

I grunted as I bottomed out again, my hips impacting with a fleshy clap against Rachel's pillowy bubble-butt. Her anal walls clamped tightly around me, squeezing me desperately, as if trying to keep me there. I was on the brink of a massive climax, and so was Rachel based on the rabid urgency in her voice and the blurred speed of her clit-frigging fingers.

Straining to hold back my ejaculation just a little longer, I pulled out again. "You're my little butt slut, aren't you?" I grunted, slapping my hands down on that magnificent heart-shaped ass and parting Rachel's jiggly buns before penetrating all the way into her twitching, stretched-out sphincter.

"Yes! Uuuhh fuck yeaaahh! I'm your buttslut, babyyyy!" Rachel mewled, trembling from the stinging smacks on her bouncy ass and the swift butt-reaming thrust that drove my cock balls-deep into her little hole again.

"I'm gonna fuck this fantastic ass all the time now," I panted, overpowered by a rush of anal lust, "I'll just bend you over and pull your panties down and ram my cock up your ass any time I want!"

"Uuuuh yeees," Rachel screamed as I flexed my pole deep in her curvy ass. She was clearly as savagely turned on as I was while she yelled out her total submission to this new, intense pleasure.

"I love your cock in my ass aahhh! I'm your anal fuck toy, baby, you can use my horny little asshole as much as you like! I want your cock deep in my ass all the time! Uuuuuh... It's yours, my ass is all youhh-uuhrs oowwhh fuuuck!"

At those words, I went crazy. Unable to restrain myself anymore, past even the dirty talk and rough play, I started slamming Rachel's asshole with all I had, desperate to cum. Her yells and my growls and the clapping rapid-fire impacts of my groin against her plump rump filled my ears as I reamed her tight slippery anus with unrestrained, primal abandon. My hips were a blur for a few dazing seconds, then I forced myself as deep as possible inside Rachel's perfect ass and I came.

"Aahhhh, I love your ass Racheeell!"

"Uuuhh yeaahh, baby, cum in meee!"

My howl of release and Rachel's choked cry fused together as a surge of long thick spurts of cum splashed deep inside her ass, plastering her rippling bowels in a deluge of creamy sperm. I could feel my seed squishing around my pulsing cock as I kept humping into Rachel's anus, trying impossibly to sink myself even deeper in her rectum while I flooded her insides with scalding spunk.

Mere seconds after I started pumping her ass full of cum, Rachel's climax hit her. My balls, pressed hard against her soft hairless pussy, were suddenly drenched in her gushing nectar as she thrashed and screamed out her pleasure. Her warm climaxing rectum contracted around me with unprecedented intensity, becoming impossibly tighter as her clinging sphincter clenched and unclenched around me like a little sucking mouth.

My eyes rolled back in my head as Rachel's ass tugged and squeezed my throbbing cock, empowering my orgasm and milking every single drop of cum from me. Awash in pleasure, feeling suddenly drained of all strength, I crumpled down. Leaning on Rachel's arched back, encircling her slim surrendered frame with my arms, I rolled over and crashed on the bed dragging her with me, my vision fading to white in a final orgasmic flash.

I think I passed out for a little bit, because when I opened my eyes again I was lying on my side, spooning Rachel's smooth small body. My arms were around her, our heads close, our cheeks brushing against each other. My cock was deflating but still quite plump and firmly embedded in her cum-sloppy ass, her pliant clingy butthole clamped around my root like the sexiest of cock-rings.

For a while we just lay there, breathing, resting and basking in an afterglow like no other. Rachel's signature scent in my nostrils and the soothing rhythm of her breathing were lulling me away when her sweet little voice made me open my eyes.

"Quinn..."

She was staring at me, her head turned back. Her eyes were huge, piercing and glittering and spellbinding as ever. Though her whole face radiating perfect satisfaction, for a second I was assailed by doubt.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, fearing that I might have gone too far and pushed it too much with the dirty talk and the brutal rump riding. After all, this was our first butt-fuck, and her first time ever taking it up the ass. I swallowed the lump in my throat and braced myself while Rachel took a deep breath.

"That was the best!" she said with a beaming smile.

My eyes bugged out as Rachel smashed her luscious lips against mine, muting my sigh of relief in a long deep kiss. I tightened my spooning embrace around her and caressed her perky tits while she pressed her fabulous ass back into my groin as we made out. Moaning in my mouth, reaching her hand around my neck to pull me deeper into her devouring lips, Rachel started to slowly and gently contract her anal muscles around my buried half-hard cock, making me shiver in delight.

"You're amazing, Rachel," I murmured into her mouth, licking her soft wet lips. Light-headed and lovestruck, I just let the words flow, blabbering and not caring, needing to just tell this incredible creature I held in my arms how much I adored her. "I never thought a girl like you even existed... You're so smart and fun and beautiful, you look so sexy without even trying, and now this, the two of us doing anal, and liking it, I mean... It's not just about the sex, it's like we match perfectly, you know, what we like and what we just did... I love you so much, Rachel Berry, would you want to... Uhm, I mean, now that... Will you be my girlfriend?"

All through my clumsy yet heartfelt rant, Rachel's impish smile did nothing but grow wider, her cocked eyebrows arching higher and higher in quizzical delight. As soon as I blurted out my weirdly formulated question, Rachel let out a theatrical sigh and raised her hand to her forehead in an exaggerated gesture of surprise.

Giving her best rendition of a blushing damsel out of a Jane Austen novel, fluttering her eyelids and gazing raptly into my eyes, she said: "Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!"

I spooned her tighter as she burst out laughing. Then I burst out laughing too and we kissed, happy and in love and horny as can be.

Time lost meaning while we smooched and touched and caressed each other, murmuring sweet nothings sometimes, but mostly just letting our passionate gestures do the talking. Then, irresistibly, sleep claimed her and I barely managed to reach for the bedside lamp to turn it off.

As my eyes closed and I dozed off, snuggling with the most amazing girl I'd ever known, I felt a smile curl my lips when the thought popped into my head that the evening had started off with Twilight, of all things.


	4. Chapter 4

Android to Be With

Part A

Quinn stared out of the large waiting room window. Her eyes watching a woman talk with a horse in the pasture about 10 yards away. She was running her hand up and down his large head, smiling at him, not feeding him anything. Quinn found it odd. Of the few farm animals she had seen, they were constantly eating something; hay, carrots, grass and so on.

Quinn was shaken from her observations when Dr. Pierce entered the room, greeting her enthusiastically. "Quinn! Thank you so much for joining us today!"

Shaking the hand of the older woman, 20-year-old Quinn smiled politely in return. Dr. Pierce was joined by her assistant, Santana, a beautiful Latina. "Please sit, we have so much to talk about. Again, I'm very excited you agreed to this! We are going to have so much fun," the overjoyed scientist explained.

"My pleasure; I got a day off of work and get to spend it here at corporate headquarters," Quinn smiled.

"You find your work boring?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Somewhat, yes. It's general maintenance work. I also repair damaged weather modifiers," Quinn explained.

"Amazing," Dr. Pierce replied, confusing Quinn. She didn't consider her mundane job amazing at all. It's all she's known. With very few memories from her younger years, no family, or close friends, Quinn was put in this maintenance role as if she's always been doing it - never questioning, never wondering about her past.

"Anyway, let us begin. Santana will take notes. I'm assuming you know why you are here?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Yes, you want me to help you all design, um, someone for me to, well, be with?" Quinn nervously answered.

"Yes!" Dr. Pierce replied, smiling widely. "You don't have to be nervous by the way. Based on your imagination, we will build you someone to spend your life with. Again, your imagination is the limit. We can, and will, build you anything."

"Anything?"

Dr. Pierce nodded in the direction of the pasture with the woman and horse in it, "We built him."

"You built a horse for her?"

Dr. Pierce, smiling, almost giggling, stood from her seat, walking quickly to the large window, banging on it, waving at the woman and the horse.

"Hello!" the woman waved in return.

"Hi Dr. Pierce!" the horse yelled back in a normal sounding male's voice.

Quinn's mouth dropped, "You mean the horse is a robot?"

"Yes!" Dr. Pierce said, sitting back down, always smiling.

"So that's why it isn't eating. It doesn't need to," Quinn said.

"HE doesn't need to. You're correct, no need to eat food," Dr. Pierce said. "He looks real doesn't he? He doesn't smell real, which I suppose is a good thing! She takes him to the pasture there and rides him around sometimes. It's all very sweet. But let's talk about you and what you want."

"Alright," Quinn said, glancing at Dr. Pierce's assistant, Santana. Quinn noticed she didn't have anything to write on, or tablet devices to transcribe their words into a document. Quinn thought that was odd as well, since Dr. Pierce said she was going to be taking notes.

"I want you to focus. I want you to use your imagination. And I want you to relax. There is nothing we can't build no matter how unusual some may think it is. She can be anything you want her to be. The important thing is simply using your imagination," Dr. Pierce said.

Quinn nodded, "Ok, well, where do we begin?"

"Yes! Firstly, is what do you want?"

"Well, I would want something human-like, but not a human. And, uh, beautiful. And, um, perhaps, it could be a she, you know, curvy and um," Quinn was rambling.

"Ok, ok, slow down a bit. Just relax," Dr. Pierce said. "What you're doing for us is wonderful. I just want you to take a deep breath and let your thoughts flow. Alright?"

Quinn nodded, doing as she was told, pausing a moment before speaking again, "A humanoid shaped android for pleasure. Specifically, female shaped. The body would be shorter than me in appearance, flat stomach, toned with long legs." Quinn paused, glancing at the assistant, Santana, who remained silent, smiling softly at her.

"Wonderful! Keep going," Dr. Pierce said.

"Um, I like long hair, maybe brunette, like I said, I want her to looked as human as possible" Quinn added.

"We'll get to that in a moment. This is all very basic information first," Dr. Pierce said.

"You said she was taking notes?" Quinn asked, glancing at Santana, still sitting with a permanent smile on her face.

"She is! Now then, toned, shorter, long brunette hair, female human curves, what about other general descriptions? What about her eyes Quinn?" Dr. Pierce winked.

"Oh um, well, yeah, she'd have large brown eyes, innocent brown, you know, that one that looked like a doe, or, or a puppy…" Quinn trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, it's ok," Dr. Pierce said. "Just take it slow."

Quinn paused another moment, before gathering her thoughts. "She'd have plump lips, pink and soft. I want her skin to be tanned in color, but it wouldn't feel like ours," Quinn said running an index finger over her forearm.

"Hmm, what about her voice?

"Angelic!" Quinn blurted, "Um I mean, she would have soft voice when she talk and sounds like an angel when she sings."

"Great, great. What about other sounds? We can completely hide mechanical sounds such as whirring, or light machinery sounds when she moves in a certain way. We can also mask any sort of computer processing sounds she may emit."

"Keep those. I like that idea of robotic sounds when she sits or walks. Nothing too loud or noticeable, but something barely there to remind me she's not a human but robot," Quinn explained.

"Yes, perfect, this is great. Anything else?"

Quinn shook her head, "I think that's all," Dr. Pierce nodded in agreement, seemingly enjoying Quinn conveying her vision. "I like this scheme!"

"Come, let's take a walk. I want to show you around," Dr. Pierce stood, extending her hand to Quinn.

Dr. Pierce led Quinn through her laboratory. Quinn saw many rooms filled with half assembled labor robots. They were used mostly used for construction. Dr. Pierce explained when their assembly was complete they would be sent to Mars to assist with operations on the various colonies there.

Quinn peeped in other rooms, observing gigantic robots. The large, humanoid-shaped machines would ignite rocket boosters on their backs, testing their flight capabilities. According to Dr. Pierce, these machines were headed to provide repair work on the large solar plasma harvesters and converters that were orbiting the sun.

They walked by another laboratory. Scientists were looking through advanced microscopes. "What's in there?" Quinn asked.

"Ah, that's where we build and test our nanotechnology - microscopic little robots that help us out. Nanobots, as we call them. They can carry out simple functions or more advanced tasks if need be. We usually administer them to androids in a thick liquid-like state. Sort of like gel. Think of them as artificial cells," Dr. Pierce explained.

"The substance is quite similar to the daily nutrient packets you consume," Dr. Pierce added, glancing over Quinn. "Anyway, let's continue."

Finally the last series of rooms on the tour were conference rooms and offices. Dr. Pierce told Quinn to look through a window in one room. Quinn saw a small person. She watched him play with blocks, studying his movements.

"What's that?" Quinn asked Dr. Pierce.

Placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder, she replied, "That's a child. Not many of those exist nowadays do they?"

A tall man was presenting the child to a young couple. After a moment, the man gently pressed the back of the boy's neck. A panel on his forehead opened and extended, revealing what looked to be data storage cells. Quinn chuckled, the child wasn't human.

"We can make anything," Dr. Pierce whispered.

"Let's talk about personality. What do you have in mind?" Dr. Pierce asked, leading Quinn and Santana into another conference room. Quinn looked out of the large window of this new room. It had a different view. Large, green expanses of trees mostly, but there were a few sparse steel ruins of Addis Ababa jutting out of the greenery. Relics of a capital city from a country formerly known as Ethiopia; where the corporation's headquarters were.

"Oh, right," Quinn said, sitting across from Dr. Pierce and Santana. "I was thinking of her being shy but could be talkative if she wanted to be."

"Yes, good, I love it. Perhaps she could be somewhat submissive. It would be her desire to serve you. Like cleaning your apartment, and well, other things," Dr. Pierce winked.

"Right, yes," Quinn nodded not picking up on what the doctor was hinting at.

"Perhaps she wouldn't initiate physical contact, instead relying on you to take charge with that at first. Yes?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Um, well, yes. I suppose. I'm not experienced." Quinn said.

Dr. Pierce smiled warmly at Quinn. "It's ok, really it is. You and your creation can gain experience of many wonderful things together."

She nodded at Quinn, silently looking at her, "I'm sorry this is just an amazing day for us to meet you here. Let's get down to more specifics: sex."

"Oh, that," Quinn looked away nervously.

"You know what I think you'd like? A trigger point. We've designed several partners over the years that have a trigger point. Somewhere on their body, that when touched, lets them know they are desired sexually. From that point, depending upon their programming, they act accordingly. I think for a shy lover, this would be an ideal solution."

"Let me show you," Dr. Pierce continued. She glanced to her left, extended her arm, lightly grazing her fingers across Santana's neck. Santana closed her eyes, smiling warmly, and then opened them to give Dr. Pierce a seductive look.

"See? Her trigger point is right there. Just along her neck."

"You mean she's a - " Dr. Pierce interrupted Quinn, "Where did you have in mind?"

Quinn paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts, watching Santana look Dr. Pierce up and down. "I, uh, her back. The small of her back, I guess," Quinn shrugged.

"Excellent! That's a great idea. I think we can come up with something you'll be more than happy with. Now then let us talk more details about sex. I won't go into specifics in regard to her capabilities or, shall I say, access points. All of that will be very similar to human. I want to know about fetishes of yours. Have you laid awake at night thinking about things that turn you on?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"A fetish? Um, I don't know, not really."

"Santana, stand please, undo your blouse," Dr. Pierce ordered.

Santana did as she was told, unbuttoning her blouse, letting Dr. Pierce open it further to expose her breasts. She watched for Quinn's reaction, giggling with delight when she saw the younger woman blush. Dr. Pierce took her index and middle finger to her right armpit, gently pushing inward. Quinn heard a soft mechanical clicking sound. Quinn eyes widened when she saw Dr. Pierce carefully remove Santana's right breast, exposing a metallic endoskeleton, flashing lights of advanced circuitry and what appeared to be an artificial lung, moving slowly back and forth, simulating breathing.

"See this?" Dr. Pierce showed a shocked Quinn the breast, turning it over, revealing more circuitry and mechanical parts. "These circular devices on the inside here store and administer, at Santana's will, a sweet, white substance. It's obviously not human milk, but it's a sugary treat I like to extract from her every once in awhile. It tastes good."

Dr. Pierce moved back to her assistant, snapping the breast back in place, "I have to get her refilled, depending on how much is used. But that's an example of a nice little fetish we can implement. Can you think of something that would turn you on?"

"Um," Quinn shook her head no.

Dr. Pierce smiled, "It's ok. I tell you what, if you think of something, anything at all, just let me know. You can bring your lover in and we'll adjust her accordingly."

Quinn smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"I think this covers everything. We'll throw in a few surprises. These will be things that will certainly remind you she is not a person. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Will she be," Quinn paused, thinking about the android child she saw earlier, "fully mature right? I mean, she'll be able to talk and I won't have to teach her anything."

"Of course she will be! She'll have full knowledge of our history, society, manners, social protocols, and so on. She will be able to speak our universal worldwide language, along with French, Spanish, and English" Dr. Pierce answered.

"Great, that's all I have. I'm interested in what surprises you throw at me," Quinn blushed.

"Santana, did you get all of what we talked about?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"I did, Dr. Pierce. I can upload all data when we return to your office," Santana replied.

There was a train station just inside the gates of the corporate complex. Quinn said goodbye to Dr. Pierce and Santana. She would hear from them in a few weeks. Quinn waved one final time before the doors closed, taking her seat after the automated voice told her to. Moments later the trained left the station, silently traveling 1000 miles per hour, safely arriving at Quinn's home 30 minutes later, 500 miles away in a land that used to be called Sudan.

Dr. Pierce watched the train practically disappear in a blink of an eye, not making a sound, "I think Quinn will be our best one yet," she said, turning to Santana who isn't interested in her opinion.

Santana followed her back to her office, shutting the door, slamming Brittany against it, tearing off her blouse. "Aren't you going to upload the data you recorded first?" Dr. Pierce asked.

"Just shut up and fuck me," She growled, lunging at Brittany, pulling her face in for a kiss. "You know what touching my neck like that does to me."

"Yes I do," Dr. Pierce smiled, returning the android's kiss.

The train started its deceleration several minutes before it arrived at Quinn's home. She was afforded enough time to think about how remarkable her home city was. No longer seeing blurred greenery as the train traveled, she saw the five mile high, five mild wide, cylinder she and 999,999 others called home.

Quinn lived near the top, four miles above ground. She entered her apartment and was immediately greeted by the artificial intelligence saying hello, opening the blinds, letting sunlight in, and turning on the holographic television.

A news report was on, the female newscaster was in mid sentence when she appeared as a hologram, "...making this the third star system at which an Earth vessel has arrived. Sirius is 8.6 years away and we can expect..."

Quinn looked out her window admiring the vast green landscape from four miles above. She smiled, thinking how wonderful her day had been. A slight nervousness came over her. She was fearful this android woman that was being created for her might not like her. She regretted not asking Dr. Pierce about that possibility - blaming her forgetfulness on nerves. Everyone worked for the corporation - the only one on Earth. Engineers, scientists, mechanics, all worked together for the sole purpose of repairing damage done to the planet by previous generations and one day leaving Earth and exploring the galaxy; a lofty goal that required baby steps.

Quinn entered her small kitchen to retrieve a nutrient packet. It contained a medium size pill with a small cup of gel-like white substance. The corporation provided all residents with everything they would ever need. Quinn sat, eating her meal, enjoying the full feeling it would provide her until tomorrow.

Another week passed, still no word from Dr. Pierce. Quinn was working at the North Pole, uninstalling machinery that helped refreeze most of the melted ice. Her doubts were catching up to her. The following week she was performing maintenance on a machine that sped up the removal of greenhouse gases from Earth's atmosphere. As she was finishing her job she decided to call Dr. Pierce, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Hi, Doctor, it's me," Quinn said into the mobile device she wore on her wrist.

"I know! It's good to see you," the holographic image of Dr. Pierce smiled at Quinn.

"I was just wondering how things were coming along. I'm kinda scared," Quinn admitted.

"Scared? Why? Things are going better than expected with her. Oh, by the way, you need to think of a name. When you meet her, you'll assign it to her."

"A name? Oh, I don't know," Quinn said.

"In another week or so, she'll be ready. I'll help you come up with something then!" Dr. Pierce said.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Quinn blurted out, sitting on the edge of the 11,000 foot tall tower in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

Dr. Pierce laughed, "You won't need to worry about that at all!"

"What about clothes? I mean, she can't just walk around naked. Would they let her on the train?"

Dr. Pierce paused, smiling at Quinn, "You're great Quinn. You really are. Don't worry about the clothing issue. We already have everything covered. Pun intended!"

Quinn cracked a smile, realizing Dr. Pierce was trying to put her nerves at ease.

Quinn watched Dr. Pierce look to her left and nod, "Listen, Quinn, I have to go, but I will contact you next week. Ok?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it."

"Me too!" Dr. Pierce ended the transmission.

Quinn stood in front of the mirror, looking over her body. She was toned and in good shape. She had never had sex. No one ever seemed to talk about sex to begin with. It wasn't in advertisements, it wasn't alluded to in conversations, and it wasn't in songs or other forms of entertainment. Quinn wondered if anyone actually had sex. The only time she could remember ever discussing it was with Dr. Pierce a few weeks prior during their initial meeting.

Putting on her clothes, a shirt, and jeans, Quinn tried to remember if she's ever been horny. She's looked at things and thought they were beautiful, trees, mountains, cities, an occasional female, but she couldn't recall if she ever thought about having sex.

On the train ride to corporate headquarters, Quinn thought that she'd be experiencing sex in the near future, that is, if this android was actually into her.

Rachel was the name she came up with. It was short and simple. The train arrived minutes later; Quinn was greeted by the smiling Dr. Pierce and her assistant, Santana. She was hugged by the doctor and led inside.

"I like the name you've chosen. How do you feel?" Dr. Pierce asked, Santana leaving the two alone.

"Nervous."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"What if she doesn't like me or what she's not attracted to me? What if we, you know, have sex and she doesn't enjoy it?" Quinn listed her fears.

Dr. Pierce sat across from her, smiling, "You have nothing to be afraid of. She will be shy, but you two will experience so many wonderful moments together. I promise."

A few minutes later the large double door of the conference room opened. Santana walked in, standing to the side, waving her hand at something to enter the room. Quinn stood, taking a deep breath, this was it; she would meet her.

"When she approaches you, simply say hello, followed by the name you've chosen. It'll initiate her programming. You must make sure, 'Hello Rachel' is the first thing you say," Dr. Pierce explained.

Quinn nodded, her eyes widening when she saw a short, petite figure enter the room. She was wearing a red sweater, with black skirt, her brunette hair, flowing down her back. She had bangs ending just above her large, doe and brown eyes. Santana led her slowly to stand in front of Quinn.

Quinn glanced at a smiling Dr. Pierce to her right; she was urging Quinn to speak to Rachel. The android was motionless, unblinking, staring blankly into Quinn's eyes. Quinn started to speak, but was afraid. One more glance to Dr. Pierce, a slight nod of her head and Quinn found the courage.

"Hello Rachel," Quinn said, looking for a reaction. There was none.

Quinn glanced to Dr. Pierce, who gave her a thumbs up. Quinn looked back to Rachel, after a few seconds, her eyes glowed red, and she scanned Quinn from head to toe. Afterward, they resumed their soft chocolate color, blinking and looking nervously from side-to-side. She lowered her head, occasionally glancing at Quinn. Quinn wondered if something was wrong.

"Hello," Rachel said softly, after a few more seconds passed.

Quinn smiled nervously at her. She could barely hear the humming of Rachel's processing units inside her body. Quinn watched her fidget with her fingers.

Dr. Pierce spoke up, breaking the awkwardness, "Quinn I have some business to tend to, please stay as long as you want. I'll check on you two in a little while. Call me if there are any problems."

"Oh, yeah sure," Quinn said, watching her leave, wishing the doctor would have stayed longer.

Quinn and Rachel were alone, Quinn not having any idea what to say to her.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, Rachel," Quinn finally piped up. Rachel smiled softly, nodding her head.

"So, I guess you'll be living with me?" Quinn asked, feeling foolish. Again Rachel nodded her head.

"Is that ok with you? I mean, that is, if you are, um," Quinn's eyes darted around, Quinn felt foolish.

"It is. I would like that very much," Rachel replied, her eyes meeting Quinn's for a second.

"Good, good," Quinn nodded. "I like your hair."

"Thank you," she replied, Quinn noticing a soft smile. Rachel's artificial copper skin seemed to move just like her.

"I don't live too far from here. Have you ever been on a train?" Quinn asked, knowing she probably had never left the compound.

"No, I haven't."

Quinn sighed, turning around to look out the window at the lush greenery which surrounded the building they were in. Telling herself to relax, Quinn tried to make her feel more at ease, besides; Quinn wanted her to be shy.

"It's a lovely day isn't it?" Quinn asked. She saw the tanned shape move next to her with her peripheral vision.

"Yes it is."

They both turned to glance at each other at the same time, each looking away quickly when their eyes met.

"You'll like my apartment. It's pretty high off the ground. I have a great view," Quinn told her.

"I'm sure I will," Rachel smiled at her. Quinn turned to glance at her, smiling in return.

Dr. Pierce and Santana interrupted the awkward silence that followed a moment later. Santana's hair was somewhat disheveled and she was smiling.

"How is everything?" Dr. Pierce asked, approaching Quinn and Rachel.

"Good," Quinn smiled at her. Dr. Pierce glanced at Rachel; she too, smiled in return.

"Great! The next train is scheduled to arrive soon. You two can leave unless you have any questions for me."

"No, I think everything is fine."

"Wonderful. Quinn, I have arranged some time off work with your manager. So enjoy the weeklong vacation with Rachel," Dr. Pierce said.

"Oh wow, that's great Dr. Pierce. I will, I mean," Quinn glanced at Rachel, "Thanks."

"Here, take this," Dr. Pierce handed Quinn a small cube. Quinn pressed the button on the side and the cube extended into a tube. On one end was a cable that coiled out, extending several feet. On the end of the cable appeared to be some sort of camera-like device.

"What's this?" Quinn asked.

Dr. Pierce smiled, "It's for exploration." She winked suggestively at Quinn and said goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Hey guys! I am really sorry for the delay. A few things had changed in my life and I had to force my butt to get use to it. I had to rush this chapter, so maybe its going to be a boring chapter. Enjoy!

Android for Pleasure

Part B

After some paperwork and a brief orientation including information on who to contact in case of emergency, Quinn and Rachel left, sitting on the train next to one another, not speaking. They arrived shortly after. Smiling at each other and then quickly looking away as the elevator rose four miles above Earth. Quinn led her to the apartment, her key card opening the door for her. As they entered the AI unit started up, going through its usual routine.

"...the planet discovered by the telescopes on the Kuiper Space Station orbits a double star system and is roughly the size of Earth," the newscaster said in mid-sentence.

"Ugh, sorry about that," Quinn said, turning the holographic newscast off. "Here let me show you around."

Quinn did so; Rachel quietly followed her to the living room, the balcony, and to her bedroom. Quinn wondered if she'd sleep in there with her. Then Quinn wondered about sleep. Quinn asked herself what if she woke up, if she slept at all, what if she starting acting weird at night, cursing herself for not asking Dr. Pierce.

Quinn had decided that she would have her own room until the two of them were more comfortable around each other. In the meantime, Quinn asked her if she knew what sleep was. "Yes, my systems power down either when told or 12 am. They resume at 8am."

"What if you are in the middle of doing something?"

"In that situation, I will power down when the task is complete," Rachel answered. Quinn decided to ask her more question, realizing that she seemed easier to talk to when Quinn showed curiosity in her. The two of them sat on opposite ends of her couch, Quinn occasionally glancing at Rachel chest, the hideous sweater covering her body, but it was easy to see she had a well endowed chest.

"How much do you weigh?" Quinn asked. "Is it ok to ask that?"

"Of course, you may ask me anything you want. I weigh 168 pounds," She answered. Quinn had guessed near that, since she wasn't an organic life form, assuming she consisted of metals, hard plastics, alloys, synthetic polymers and so on.

"I see. May I touch your hand?"

"Yes," Rachel replied, extending it to Quinn. Quinn brushed her fingers along it, grabbing it, turning it over. It felt soft, slightly rubbery, indenting when Quinn pressed down on it with her index finger.

Releasing her hand, Quinn thought about her safety, continuing to interviewer her, "So have you been, um, tested?"

"I do not have memory of specific tests run, but I have been told that I was thoroughly tested before my memory was wiped and reset."

"What's the first thing you remember?" Quinn asked.

"It was you saying hello to me."

Quinn smiled, chuckling softly. "I think they did a great job with you. I think you are very lovely."

"Thank you," Rachel replied, looking to the floor. "So are you."

"What would you like to do?" Quinn asked, wondering if she would suggest something sexual. Quinn was curious to see what it would look like under the sweater, but didn't want to rush things.

"I can clean your apartment if you like," Rachel suggested.

"Oh, sure, I guess," Quinn smiled weakly.

Quinn remained sitting, watching her straighten up various things in her apartment, alphabetizing her holographic games. Quinn thought about how beautiful she was, about how pretty her face had turned out, and she wondered what it would be like to kiss her lips.

"Would you care to take the sweater off?" Quinn asked, standing behind her.

Rachel turned around to face Quinn, smiling, nodding her head.

"Here, let me," she smiled back. Quinn grabbed the hem carefully before sliding the red fabric away from her. Quinn stood back, looking her up and down, failing at being discreet.

"Do I look pleasing to you?" Rachel shyly asked.

Quinn observed her robotic body. Rachel had, what appeared to be plates, covering her breasts, sides of her abdomen, crotch, and thighs - all the way down to her feet.

"Can you, um, turn around? Sorry, I - "

"No, it's fine. I'll be glad to," Rachel replied.

Quinn's eyes trailed from the top of her neck, down her spine, and to her ass. It was all plated with light armor - all except the small of her back. Like her middle abdomen, it wasn't covered. The copper texture was different. Quinn assumed that was the synthetic material used for her skin. Remembering that area was a trigger point, Quinn nervously looked away, "Ok, thanks."

Quinn put Rachel sweater behind a chair and took her seat on the couch once again. Watching the faint copper glow started to move around the house.

Rachel started dusting next, after Quinn showed her where the materials were. Her eyes went to her butt when she squatted and lifted a large chair with ease to dust under it. Watching Rachel work, Quinn wanted to touch her trigger point more and more with each passing minute, but she was afraid.

Finding courage, Quinn once again made her way behind Rachel as she dusted an empty shelf above her. Quinn slowly brought her hand to the small of Rachel's back, inches away from it. Suddenly, Rachel moved, making her way to the windows. Quinn turned to her left, watching her work. She was now cleaning the window.

Quinn took a deep breath, gathered more courage and approached her. "This is a wonderful view isn't it?" Quinn asked, standing next to her.

"It is," Rachel replied, stopping her work to look with Quinn.

Quinn smiled and turned to face her. "I'm glad you're here," Quinn said, quickly bringing her hand to the exposed area on her back, lightly caressing it. The texture was soft.

Rachel's eyes widened, darting from side-to-side, "M-me too."

Quinn listened, _"Did she stutter?"_ Quinn asked herself.

Rachel slowly turned to face her, eyes looking about nervously, "I'm very happy to be here Quinn."

"May I touch your hair?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn ran her fingers through the soft brunette, fine material. The consistency was similar to silk threads, the hair itself, had a slight plastic, artificial feel to it. Quinn let it run through her fingers, letting it fall back onto her shoulder joint.

They smiled at one another for a brief moment. Quinn wondered if the trigger point worked. Quinn had no idea what to expect next. As she was about to take a seat on the couch, Rachel grabbed her face, pulling her in for a very hard kiss.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have - " Rachel backed away, embarrassed.

"No, no it's fine, I just wasn't expecting it," Quinn said. Rachel looked to the floor.

"Maybe we could try again?" Quinn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. Quinn brought her hand to Rachel's face, gently running her thumb over Rachel's pink lips. Quinn leaned in closer, kissing them softly. They were soft like her, but not warm. They closed their eyes, continuing to share gentle pecks with one another. Quinn started to notice Rachel room temperature lips getting warmer.

Quinn grabbed her hands, holding them while continuously kissing her lips, her thumb caressing the soft material on top of them. After a minute of tender kisses, Quinn stopped, "There, see? That was nice."

"Yes it was," Rachel smiled into Quinn's eyes. "I can create different flavors if you like."

"Flavors?"

"Yes, but you will need to kiss me with your mouth opened," Rachel replied.

"Ah, I see. Well let's try it," Quinn gently squeezed her hands. Rachel closed her eyes; Quinn heard a slight robotic sound coming from Rachel's jaw.

"There, that should do it. An edible liquid substance has been administered to my tongue," Rachel explained.

"Her tongue," Quinn thought. "You have a tongue?" Quinn asked aloud.

"Yes. Though I do not need it to communicate," Rachel closed her mouth. "It is not required for me to speak."

Quinn nodded, seeing the logic with that. Many computers and AI units spoke and they didn't have tongues or mouths. Temporarily forgetting the task at hand, Rachel pulled her in for another kiss.

"Now, open your mouth," Rachel said, while still kissing. Quinn complied, lightly flicking her tongue across Rachel's lips. Rachel did so in return. Quinn tasted a sweet, fruit-like flavor, causing her to giggle.

"A little wider please," Rachel said, her tongue flicking at Quinn's. Quinn opened her mouth as wide as she could; Rachel did the same - a long, pink tongue slid into Quinn's mouth, taking her by surprise. Quinn tasted the sweet liquid, coating the inside of her mouth. Rachel's tongue was smooth; there were no taste buds or other texture to it. Quinn let out a moan when she felt it do acrobatic movements in her mouth. It swirled around in circles, it wiggled up and down, and it wrapped itself around her own - again taking her by surprise. Quinn broke the kiss when she felt her tongue extend down into her throat.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"It's ok, I'm just getting used to this," Quinn smiled.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make me yours. I want to give myself to you," Rachel said.

Quinn's mouth dropped. Not picking up on what Rachel was suggesting, Quinn wondered if there was more programming she had to initiate. "Uh, how?"

Rachel stepped back a couple feet, closing her eyes. Quinn listened to robotic, mechanical sounds. She watched Rachel's plated sections of her body rise away, detaching themselves from her. The side plates, the leg plates, the back plates, the breast plate, and finally the plating area around her crotch, all broke away, falling to the carpet.

Quinn stood there in awe, looking over Rachel's naked body, smiling inwardly at the successfulness of the lower back trigger point.

"Quinn I love you," Rachel said.

"You, you love me?"

"Yes. From the moment I heard you say hello to me," Rachel answered.

"Wow," Quinn whispered. The programming was similar to love at first sight. "I mean, um, that's wonderful!"

"Do you love me?" Rachel asked.

Quinn glanced once more over her gorgeous, copper, petite frame. Rachel removed her hands away from her crotch. Quinn saw a clear liquid oozing from what she assumed was Rachel's vagina.

"I will be yours forever," Rachel added.

"Yes! I love you!" Quinn blurted out, grabbing Rachel's face, pulling it in for another hard, sweet flavored kiss.

* * *

Quinn didn't care that the android she met a few hours ago had just admitted her love for her. Quinn didn't ask questions as to how it was possible or if Rachel understood what love was. She just assumed it was part of Rachel programming.

Frantically kissing each other, Quinn guided Rachel back to her bedroom, her hands grabbing at Rachel waist, pulling her tightly against her. Quinn guided Rachel on her bed, unbuttoned her shirt with Rachel help, threw it to the side and resumed kissing he

"Your pants," Rachel told her. Quinn nodded, pulling out her belt, undoing her pants, sliding them down, and then casually playing with one of Rachel's breasts

Quinn dove on top of Rachel, her legs wrapping around Quinn, holding her place. She quickly guided her cock in, sliding it in all the way. Rachel let out a soulful moan

"You can feel it?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, it feels amazing," Rachel said. Quinn started pushing, rolling her hips, slowly slamming into Rachel. Quinn noticed it felt unusual. It didn't feel bad, but it wasn't as amazing for her as it seemed for Rachel. She was moaning and whimpering, holding Quinn tightly against her.

A couple minutes passed, Quinn was enjoying it, but wasn't feeling as much pleasure as she thought. Rachel though, seemed to be lost in paradise and at the two minute mark, she cried out, "Quinn! I, I, I'm cumming!"

"Rachel!" Quinn cried out in return, feeling this beautiful machine have an orgasm in her arms. She knew it couldn't be a real one and didn't fully understand how it worked, assuming it was another part of her programming, she kept pushing into her.

"Ahh yes! Yes!" Rachel said again, exactly two minutes later.

Quinn was now sitting on the edge of the mattress; Rachel was straddling her, bouncing on her cock, meeting her upward thrusts, her breasts jiggling. Quinn grabbed one, taking it to her mouth, it was warm. The rest of her was warm as well. Rachel insides were heated around her cock.

Rachel threw her head back, eyes closed, her arms extended, and climaxed once more. Exactly two minutes later she climaxed again. Quinn, however, wasn't even close to cumming. She didn't even really feel like it. Watching this android had orgasm after orgasm was pleasurable enough for her.

Quinn felt incredible, energized. She stood up, guided Rachel to all fours, and got to work, pummeling her from behind. Two minutes later and Rachel was moaning with pleasure. Quinn grabbed her artificial ass and kept going. Another two minutes, another orgasm.

It went on for hours. The sun set and Quinn was tiring. "I, I, want you to cum for me! Give me everything, just as I have given everything to you," Rachel said.

Quinn rolled onto her back in the darkened bedroom. She watched Rachel teal rows of lights, going up the sides of her torso, next to where abdominal muscles would be. She watched them go up Rachel legs and around each joint.

At this point something changed. Quinn felt Rachel walls heated differently. It felt amazing. Quinn watched Rachel squat effortlessly up and down on her cock then another robotic sound was heard, followed by her pussy clamping tighter around her shaft. Quinn felt a suction sensation. Rachel pussy was going to suck the cum out of her.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out again, unable to hold out much longer. She grabbed her waist, her cock erupting deep inside of Rachel.

Rachel cried out too, having another orgasm at the same moment. This one was different than all the rest. Her eyes glowed bright teal, her mouth hung open, teal light coming out of it, the rows and outlines of light around her joints became much brighter, even her hair seemed to glow.

"Ahhhhhh!" she climaxed, lighting up the room.

Rachel collapsed on top of Quinn, kissing at her neck, "I love you," Rachel whispered.

Quinn's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, "Wow" she whispered. Turning her head to kiss Rachel's lips, "I love you too," Quinn replied with a goofy smile.

The next day Quinn used the tool Dr. Pierce had given her. She realized what it was for. She used it to explore Rachel's body.

Rachel was on all fours on her bed. Quinn was behind her, the camera end of the device was sliding deeper into Rachel pussy. Rachel was climaxing every two minutes.

She informed Quinn that as long as Quinn inserting something into her body, Rachel would have an orgasm every two minutes. Quinn smiled, thinking how this made things easier for her to pleasure Rachel, realizing it also helped with her confidence - even if it all was artificial.

Looking into the other end of the tool, Quinn watched Rachel's insides. Instead of a cervix and womb, there was a closed clear chamber, about where a stomach would be. She had no issue seeing inside of Rachel, teal lights on the interior lighting up the long canal that was her vagina. Inside the chamber was Quinn's semen. Rachel informed her it was stored there and that she would easily remove the chamber to clean it off once every two months. The process would take five minutes.

Sliding the camera cable out, Quinn saw various parts of Rachel vaginal walls that aided in enhancing of Quinn's pleasure. They were all covered by what appeared to be clear removable compartment doors. There were tiny ribbed sections, small raised bumps, one that had tiny hair-like structures, and one that contained curved, raised, lines.

"I can randomly choose which texture to use for my vaginal walls," Rachel explained when another orgasm passed.

Quinn then saw another clear container. It had fluid in it. "That is part of my lubrication system. It is similar to the one I have in my throat. The substance is harmless and can contain different flavoring. One of them has a numbing agent. I was able to decrease that last night when you ejaculated in me," Rachel explained.

Quinn smiled, the camera cable sliding out of Rachel. She noticed another opening just above her vagina. Still on all fours, Rachel looked over her shoulder at her. "That is my anus. Please feel free to explore it with that device."

Quinn slid the cable into Rachel puckered hole. It appeared exactly like a humans. Through the camera, Quinn saw similar lubrication modules, and different texture options. She kept extending the camera cable further into Rachel's body. Two minutes later, Rachel was climaxing. Quinn smiled when she realized what that meant. Her smile turned to slight shock when she saw the other side of her bedroom through the camera.

Quinn looked at Rachel and saw the camera coming out of her mouth. She watched her orgasm subside. Withdrawing the camera cable Quinn set it aside, peppering Rachel ass with kisses, "May I take you here?"

"Please do," Rachel replied looking over her shoulder.

"Will it accommodate me with ease?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded, her anus opening two inches in diameter.

"Wow, I guess it will then," Quinn looked at the gaping anus. She brought her erect cockhead to the opening, seeing it open another inch in diameter; she easily slid herself in all the way. Quinn watched the opening slowly close around her shaft. She then felt the warm lubricant, followed by light massaging sensations. The inner walls of Rachel anal cavity were clamping and lightly sucking her cock.

After a few hours of sliding in and out of her ass, countless orgasms from Rachel, and Quinn ready to cum. Holding Rachel arms from behind her, Quinn pounded her mercilessly from behind. When Rachel was ready to cum once more, she pulled Rachel against her body, her hands groping and massaging her tits. Quinn was cumming as well. When her cum erupted from her cock, flowing into her suctioning ass, Rachel lit up once more.

They both collapsed onto the bed. Quinn was still embedded deep inside Rachel, lying on top of her back, her anal walls gently clamping and unclamping on her shaft, milking it of every last drop.

* * *

The remainder of the week was a total blur - literally with Rachel's sex machine contortionist antics, and figuratively with the time spent with Rachel speeding by.

The day before Quinn was scheduled to return to work, they relaxed, taking things slow, kissing tenderly and holding each other.

It was an old expression, referring to something that hadn't happened in centuries, but Quinn knew what it meant. There were couples about the city that she observed in her short time there. They would hold hands as they walked. Quinn knew they were most likely lifelong partners. When Quinn used the antiquated term - now a figure of speech - she was partly joking, but really did want Rachel for the rest of her life.

"Will you marry me?" Quinn asked Rachel, holding her against her body.

Rachel sat up on her elbows, smiling at Quinn, "I knew when I first saw you that you and I would be together forever."

* * *

It was a small service a couple weeks later. Dr. Pierce attended with Santana. Quinn was generally amused and curious as to why Dr. Pierce was so overjoyed by this ancient ceremony. She commended Quinn for wanting to have a wedding.

"I think this is a wonderful idea, Quinn," Dr. Pierce patted Quinn on her back. "I am so very proud of you," she added.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled at Dr. Pierce.

The four individuals stood in the same conference room Quinn met Rachel. Quinn and Dr. Pierce were wearing suit. Dr. Pierce's android, assistant, and lover, Santana was wearing simple red dress. Rachel was back in her plated outfit, only putting it on to leave the apartment.

Priests no longer existed, there was no religion. Marriage licenses didn't exist along with governments to tax couples and meddle with their private romantic lives. But on that day Quinn married Rachel.

They held hands, telling each other they loved one another and would be together forever. After the ceremony, they took an eight hour train ride to the Australian continent. They toured the ruins of Sydney, camped in the desert areas, and even went swimming in the rehabilitated Great Barrier Reef, making love underwater, amongst the coral.

Quinn continued her friendship with Dr. Pierce over the next few years. She would occasionally check in on Quinn and Rachel. Dr. Pierce was always so pleasant and upbeat, displaying great fondness of Quinn for some reason.

* * *

Quinn was hugged tightly by Dr. Pierce. It had been 5 years since Quinn last saw her in person at the wedding. Quinn and Rachel were attending a special event at corporate headquarters. It was a showcase and ball. The showcase portion was various individuals showing off their creations and, according to Dr. Pierce, sharing them.

Quinn and Rachel didn't seem too interested in being shared, but they quietly observed other participants in the program, talking, laughing, and flirting with each other. After Quinn led Rachel to a table, she held on to her arm closely.

The ball room at corporate headquarters was a menagerie of robots and androids. Most were human shaped, but some were fairly large robotic love machines, others robotic animals. All the human shaped ones were different colors, heights, and sizes. Rachel was the most unique. Her light brunette hair and teal plates and copper skin had many turning their heads to watch her.

Later in the evening, after conversions with various attendees, some offering to share their lover with Quinn, Dr. Pierce called her over for a chat.

Rachel was a few yards away, behind Dr. Pierce, while a Mohawk hair, hulking man, chatted with her. Quinn kept her eye on her while Dr. Pierce spoke with her. She watched the Mohawk man seemingly flirt with Rachel.

"This is why we chose the African continent as our headquarters. It's been said modern human ancestors originated from here. We like to think that we are creating the next step in this planet's evolution," Dr. Pierce droned on.

Quinn's eyes glanced at Rachel, watching the Mohawk man caress her face. Quinn's eye widen in anger. Dr. Pierce turned around to see what Quinn was looking at. The large man grabbed Rachel's ass.

"Ah yes that is one of Santana's toys we built," Dr. Pierce explained. "Don't be angry, watch."

Quinn did as requested. They watched the large man take out an equally large cock. It was an unnatural size, over a foot long, "Wow," Quinn thought, her astonishment fading to fear, thinking that Rachel wouldn't be able to resist it.

Rachel looked down to the man's huge member, then back up at his smiling face. He pulled her in close to him, her body against his. Thoughts of Rachel impaling herself on the giant cock ran through Quinn's head. She knew Rachel incredible body could handle it.

The behemoth bent down, kissing along her neck, adjusting his cock, letting is rest against Rachel's torso. He guided her hand to it, leaving it there, his hands squeezed her ass.

"Oh no," Quinn thought, when the man's hand came to rest on the small of Rachel's back.

"Watch," Dr. Pierce reminded her.

Rachel immediately looked to Quinn, pushed the man away, quickly rushing to Quinn's side, holding her arm.

"See?" Dr. Pierce asked. "Even if another touches Rachel at her trigger point, she will always desire you."

Quinn smiled weakly, nodding at Dr. Pierce, her arm around Rachel's waist. Santana found her toy, playfully swatting his arm, leading him out of the ballroom.

Quinn chatted a little longer with Dr. Pierce before heading home. It was the last time Quinn saw her. She moved on to other projects within the corporation.

* * *

Rachel was laying on her back, writhing with pleasure, Quinn slowly guiding her cock in and out of Rachel, "That man, or robot, was much bigger than me. His penis was huge."

"Uh huh," Rachel moaned.

"You would still rather have me instead of another?"

"Yes, always!" another orgasm overcoming Rachel. Quinn felt her body shake, leaning down, she kissed Rachel erect nipples, gently squeezing her copper breast. She kissed along her tummy, feeling the artificial warmth of Rachel body on her mouth.

Quinn pulled out of Rachel, kissing her way down to her lubricant dripping pussy. She pried apart Rachel pussy lips, seeing the teal glow inside her.

"Do, do you want a child?" Rachel asked; another orgasm building. "I'm unable to provide you with one. Unless we have one created for us."

"No. I only want you, always," Quinn said, swirling her tongue around inside, tasting a sweet flavor of the lubrication.


	6. Chapter 6

Years later, Quinn and Rachel entered the apartment, giggling, kissing, and tickling one another. They had just returned from visiting the ruins of Paris. They had a wonderful trip to celebrate their 45th anniversary.

The upgraded artificial intelligence powered on upon sensing their entry. Ceiling lights came on, the blinds opened; the holographic TV came on, and the same female newscaster, un-aged, as always in mid-sentences.

"...making this day, March 12th, 3285, the day we made contact with extraterrestrial life. Their small ship flew by the Kuiper Space Station in Neptune's orbit, and then circled around to interactive with..."

"Ugh, turn this off! So distracting," Quinn told the apartment's A.I. in between kissing Rachel.

Rachel pushed her back on the couch. "Careful, I'm old now. I'm not as spry as I once was," Quinn said, reclining on her back.

Rachel smiled, "I'll be gentle then."

Rachel's top component snapped off, falling to the floor, followed by her bottoms and leggings. Quinn moaned when she felt that soft, rubbery, copper artificial skin that Rachel had already heated. Rachel was warm, her kisses were gentle, loving, and the lubricants in her lower abdomen had been administered before they even arrived at the apartment.

Rachel slowly guided Quinn inside her, coming to a rest on top of her, staring into her face. "We've had some wonderful times together."

Quinn nodded, running her fingers through Rachel's bangs, caressing her face, "I'm glad you are still with me and didn't dump me once I started aging."

Rachel smiled, now slowly grinding her hips into Quinn, "I could never end our relationship. I'm programmed to be with you for as long as you have a pulse."

Rachel lowered herself to Quinn's ear, kissing it gingerly, "I can feel your pulse through your cock," she whispered.

Quinn grinned, her hands moving to Rachel's waist and lower back, clutching it tightly, "Perhaps you don't have to be too gentle tonight."

Quinn sat up, swung her legs around, bringing Rachel to a straddling position on the couch, "I still got it."

"I know you do," Rachel replied.

Bringing a tit to her mouth, Quinn suckled and squeezed it, Rachel's head once more leaning back, her hips still grinding against Quinn. Quinn brought Rachel's face to her own, kissing her passionately, her artificial tongue swirling around Quinn's mouth, wrapping around her own.

"Bounce for me, baby. Ride me. But add a little bit of numbing agent in your lubrication, I don't want to cum too quickly. I want to watch you for a long time," Quinn said.

"As you wish," Rachel smiled. Adjusting the contents of the lubrication, closing her eyes for a couple seconds, she began her perfect rhythmic bouncing, sliding Quinn's cock to the tip, slamming back down on it to the base, over and over, never tiring.

Quinn smiled watching Rachel climax repeatedly for the next hour. Rachel would pause, tremble, cry out in pleasure, grab a breast, suck on her finger, or run her fingers through her hair, finally collapsing on Quinn's shoulder to rest for a moment. Each orgasm her reaction was different. Out of the countless ones Rachel's had in the last 45 years, there must be millions of programmed possible reactions she randomly chose.

Just before Rachel started back up again, Quinn asked Rachel to turn around, and lay against her. Quinn grabbed Rachel by the back of her knees, pulling her legs further apart, Rachel extending her arms behind Quinn's neck on the couch. "That's it, keep going," She told her, kissing the side of Rachel's breast. Rachel began bouncing again, propelling herself with her toes that were on the couch cushion.

"Ahhh! I love you!" Rachel was cumming again, flexing then thick muscles fibers in her ass.

"That's it! Keep going!"

Quinn slowly slid onto the floor, Rachel continuously bouncing on Quinn. She placed her hands behind her, resting them on Quinn's lower abdomen, her legs out stretched in a crabwalk-like pose.

"Milk it! Yes my, darling!" Quinn said, Rachel knowing at that point to remove the numbing agent in her lubricant. A fresh coating lined Rachel's vaginal walls, the excess being pushed out of her pussy, trailing down and dripping off of Quinn's testicles.

"Yes! Yes!" Quinn firmly grabbed her waist, her cock erupting, filling Rachel with her semen.

The lights Quinn could see through Rachel's copper, slightly translucent skin, lit up, her hair and eyes glowed, her body convulsed her vaginal sensors picked up Quinn's fluid's presence, sending Rachel into orgasm overdrive.

After a moment, Rachel bent backwards; Quinn chuckled at the mechanical noise her spine bending in such a borderline scary way produced. Rachel gave Quinn an upside down kiss. Lifting herself off Quinn, Rachel hands propping herself up, she contorted once more, her legs in the air, lowering her pussy onto Quinn's face, dragging it playfully across it. Rachel cleaned Quinn's cock; Quinn licked at Rachel's juices, savoring the sweet taste and smell.

* * *

The past 20 years had been difficult for Quinn. She felt alone. No one else around her aged. When Quinn wondered out loud why the newscaster looked the same as she did years ago, Rachel confirmed that she was an android.

When Quinn noticed the residents of the city never aging over the years, she assumed they must be machines too. Their always friendly demeanor and smiles became more apparent when Quinn's hair turned gray and her skin had more wrinkles. Quinn wondered if she was the last of her kind, she wondered if they all thought she was some sort of relic. Quinn buried her feelings, opting to feel the void with her own machine, the love of her life - Rachel.

* * *

More decades has past. Quinn's health remained strong. She looked old, her skin withering and wrinkling, her hair solid white. But Quinn never suffered from any major illnesses. Now in her 80s, most of her time was spent playing holographic card games with Rachel, cuddling in bed, and bathing with her. There were no wild and crazy sex marathons. There were, however, countless slow lovemaking sessions. Sometimes and entire day was spent kissing all over Rachel's body, slurping up the random fruit flavored artificial pussy juices Rachel excreted.

They didn't leave the apartment much either. Rachel was always nude. She received one more upgrade and joint maintenance during Quinn's final decade of life, but that was it.

They barely paid attention to their surroundings - they never did, really, opting to focus on each other instead. The realization that Quinn felt was too much to face. Giant spacecrafts glided along the horizon. Modifications to the cylindrical city were made; the power of flight bestowed upon it. The people around her remain unchanged, never aging, never dying.

The same newscaster occasionally interrupted Quinn and Rachel's quiet intimate moments with a news report about preparations being made to leave earth, or some new technology the extraterrestrials, that were encountered years earlier, have shared. Rachel quickly turned off the hologram, continuing to tenderly kiss Quinn.

* * *

"We have to leave soon, darling," Rachel quietly told Quinn. She was one month from her 95th birthday.

"Leave?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, remember? We're leaving Earth. Several million will stay, but most of us will be following our new friends to another part of the galaxy," Rachel explained.

"Ah, them. Right," Quinn nodded, remembering the friendship and sharing of technology with the extraterrestrials the Kuiper Space Station encountered 30 years prior.

"I have your bags packed," Rachel smiled, helping Quinn stand.

* * *

On the journey to the Kuiper Space Station in orbit around Neptune, all they did was make love. Never leaving their room, Rachel gently, carefully grinded against Quinn, guiding them to mutual climax.

"Cum for me, my darling," Rachel whispered into the old woman's ear.

"Ahhh, Rachel," Quinn closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Rachel suctioning pussy, knowing she didn't have much time left to enjoy Rachel.

After Quinn climaxed, Rachel didn't move, kissing her cheek, running her hand up and down Quinn's face, her cock embedded balls deep. Rachel orgasmic light show brought one more, of countless smiles, to Quinn's face.

A few hours later, Rachel's pussy started contracting around Quinn shaft again, waking it up for their perpetual love making session on the way to Neptune.

When they arrived, Rachel dressed Quinn, prepared her bag, and led her to her new room on the space station.

Several hours later, the mile long vessel, pulled away from Neptune's orbit. Traveling behind an escort ship, making their way to a wormhole, they entered it.

The journey took them a star system on the other side of the Galaxy.

* * *

The Kuiper Space Station landed a few days later. The huge space craft extended its landing gear, slowed its decent, and finally came to a gentle halt on a planet's surface. There were joyous celebrations, cheering, the crew running out of the ship, and frolicking in the bright red sky. The planet was roughly the size of Earth and orbited two stars - one similar to the sun, and the other, further away, much larger and whiter in color. It was the same star system the telescope on the space station found 75 years earlier; the same day Quinn met Rachel for the first time.

Quinn sat in her wheelchair, staring out the window, observing the blue plants and trees that dotted the surface, wondering if the people she saw could breathe the atmosphere or were affected by possible radiation from the two stars - knowing that it didn't matter.

"Can, can they breathe out there?" Quinn quietly asked Rachel.

"They don't need to," Rachel kissed Quinn's forehead, running her fingers through her white hair.

"Why?" Quinn figured she should ask, so what she's realized all these years were confirmed.

"The crew is all android, remember darling? They don't need to breathe or eat, they aren't affected by radiation - they aren't organic life forms."

The old woman nodded slowly. "Everyone is a machine."

"Yes. You'll be here with me, until the end," Rachel kissed Quinn's head once more.

"I feel like it won't be long. Help me to my bed," Quinn asked.

Rachel stood, squatted and easily picked Quinn up, carrying her to her bed.

"What will you do when I'm gone?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know. My purpose will have been served - loving you," Rachel replied, sitting next to Quinn, holding her hand.

"Do machines believe in an afterlife?" Quinn asked, her breaths becoming further apart.

"I'm uncertain. Perhaps if data is saved in some form, the information that comprises the individual would then live forever."

"Yes," Quinn smiled, hazel eyes closing.

Rachel could feel Quinn pulse slowing each minute, her breathing slower and slower,

"I love you," Rachel said for one last time.

"I love you, Rachel" Quinn replied.

Minute later Quinn pulse was at zero. Rachel gently laid her hand down and stood, her eyes flickering red for a few seconds and a clear liquids dropping down from the android brown eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Android to Be With

Epilogue 

Shortly after Quinn died, Rachel sat alone outside Quinn's room. Her expression was blank; her eyes were lowered to the floor. A few moments passed, perhaps a delayed reaction with her programming, Rachel eventually found herself feeling something she could refer to as sadness and grief.

She had no tear ducts, she was unable to cry, but after realizing her purpose for existence was over, she slowly closed her eyes, hanging her head low. Memories from the last 75 years were recounted, sorted, and stored safely within her.

Amazingly, Rachel shed with tears.

"Rachel," A soft voice caused her to open her eyes. Turning to her left, Rachel looked at the woman.

"You can still have a purpose," The woman said in a soft manner. Rachel nodded.

"May we have your memories of your life with Quinn?" The woman asked. "We will store them safely and give your body, this shell you are contained within, a new purpose, a new name, a new life. The life of Rachel will always exist within our network."

Rachel agreed after realizing she no longer had a need for the body she provided so much pleasure to Quinn and herself with. Rachel closed her eyes and the woman gently placed her hand on the back of Rachel's neck, causing a forehead compartment to open, revealing her data storage cells. The woman carefully removed three of the six cells, each were two inches in height and width.

"I will upload them - you, immediately. Please follow my assistant, she will guide you through the next steps," The woman said.

"Thank you Dr. Pierce," Rachel said, standing to follow Santana.

"No, thank you," Brittany smiled in return. Moments later she was in a large room, 100 stories tall, staring upward. Various maintenance robots circled around the towering spire that was their mainframe computer.

Brittany's eyes glowed red, scanning the security console, allowing her entry to a small room at the base of the tower. Taking each of Rachel's storage cells, Dr. Pierce inserted them into a glowing designated chamber, smiling as she watched them dematerialize, forever existing within their computer systems.

* * *

Hours later, Quinn's lifeless body lay on a metallic table; large lights shone down on her from above. Dr. Pierce, looking the exact same as she did when Quinn first met her decades earlier, entered the room. She slowly caressed Quinn's face, running her fingers through Quinn's white hair, "Incredible."

"It certainly is," A tall, dark haired, Chinese man, answered from the corner of the room. He was wearing a similar lab coat as Dr. Pierce.

"Shall we begin, Dr. Chang?" Dr. Pierce asked.

Dr. Chang nodded. The tip of his index finger split in half and a three inch rod extended out of the opening. Standing across from Dr. Pierce, on the other side of Quinn, Dr. Chang aimed carefully, starting at the bottom of Quinn's neck, a red laser coming out of the small rod, slicing its way down in between Quinn's breast to her torso. When he reached Quinn lower abdomen, he and Dr. Pierce, reached into the cut and pulled the skin back to the side.

They smiled, looking at Quinn's circuitry, wiring, and clear endoskeleton shell that protected the mechanical parts that powered her body, some simulating human organs. The laser emitted from Dr. Chang finger cut around the hard lining, assisting he and Dr. Pierce with removing it.

Dr. Pierce reached for the bag-like apparatus. Pulling it out of Quinn, some of the gel Quinn had consumed was still in it - the nanobots that carried out functions and maintenance.

"When her systems shut down today, as we had programmed, this is what was left. The nanotech gel she consumed," Dr. Pierce noted. Dr. Chang nodded and proceeded to remove other parts from Quinn: processing units, pumps, cables, small pipes, circuit boards, and a large power supply that her chest cavity housed.

"Her heart, so-to-speak," Dr. Chang showed Dr. Pierce the power unit.

Next Dr. Chang removed another bag-like structure, much smaller than the one Dr. Pierce removed. It was much lower in Quinn's exposed abdomen. "Can you imagine the immense pleasure Rachel felt when the nanobot liquid exited her penis, sending instructions to initiate a most powerful orgasm in her?"

Dr. Chang removed more parts from Quinn's torso. Small tubes flowed to all parts of Quinn's body, delivering the nanobots, in gel form, she consumed daily. It was the same gel, in a slightly different consistency, that was in Santana's artificial breasts.

Dr. Pierce was busy studying the material used for Quinn's skin. Peeling it away from Quinn's wrist, she marveled at the sensors and circuits on the opposite side, covered in a thin layer of nanotech gel. "They worked perfectly. Aging her appearance, little by little, each year."

Turning her wrist over, Dr. Pierce tapped the, now motionless, tiny pulsating units which simulated a human pulse.

Dr. Chang across the table from Dr. Pierce sliced a portion of Quinn's scalp for her. "Look at this! Here are the nodes and modules that built the hair fibers; making them grows in length. Here are the modules that controlled their color over time."

Dr. Pierce stepped back, looking down at her creation, "You did a great job Mike."

"Well you helped, Britt" He replied, sharing a laugh with Dr. Pierce.

Dr. Pierce stepped away, peering out the small window, not yet recognizing the constellations from this star system's point of view, many light years from Earth.

"It's been 1200 years since humans went extinct. In that time we've been able to accomplish wonders they never imagined were possible. We've evolved to a Type II civilization, harnessing the power of our star, to explore the galaxy. And then there's Quinn," Dr. Pierce smiled looking back at Dr. Chang continuing to remove parts for examination later.

"A perfect replica of our predecessors. She got old and died. But better than that, she loved, she imagined, she lived," Dr. Pierce ran her fingers through Quinn's white hair once more.

"All part of her programming," Brittany added. "Our most advanced creation ever. Quinn never once realized she wasn't human. How difficult it must have been to see all of us around her - not growing old, not dying. I know Rachel filled any void she may have had."

"What you and I started a century ago can be expanded upon. It took us two decades to build and test Quinn before we activated her on her 20th birthday. In the last 75 years of her life, we've learned so much," Dr. Chang explained. "They'll be our homage to our creators - created by us, in their likeness."

"Yes, of course, and we will. But Quinn," Dr. Pierce said peering down at the lifeless android, "she's the first. She's perfect. A perfect creation."

"Would you care to revive her?" Dr. Chang asked.

"No. That would break the life and death cycle humans had. If she is a true replica, then we need to uphold that cycle."

"Surely there's something we can do?"

"There is," Dr. Pierce answered. Her hand opened at the palm and a long cable coiled out from it, plugging itself into Quinn's ear. "I'm downloading her data and memories – Quinn's life."

Dr. Chang smiled, watching Dr. Pierce download all of Quinn's life into her data storage units. A moment later, Dr. Pierce finished the download. The cable removed itself from her inner ear and traveled over to Dr. Chang's. Mike smiled as a copy of the data was downloaded into his system next.

"Do you know what's next after death? In the human life cycle?" He asked, Dr. Pierce.

"No, but I think I have an idea."

Ten minutes later, Dr. Pierce's arm was around Dr. Chang's waist, her head resting on his shoulder, watching the cable extending from Dr. Pierce's other hand into their mainframe network. After her task was complete, the cable made its way back into Dr. Pierce's hand. The two android colleagues turned to one another and smiled.

* * *

The room was solid white. Quinn couldn't tell where the light source was coming from. Everything was so was bright.

She felt weightless, as if she were floating. She didn't know if she was upside down or lying on her back. Looking downward, Quinn saw more endless white, extending her arms brought her hands into view. They looked young again. She studied them with a confused expression. Then she saw it.

It was a blurry copper shape materializing in the distance. Slowly coming into view, becoming less and less pixilated, Quinn recognized what it was.

"Rachel!" Quinn called to her. Her image, now fully discernible, ran forward, coming to a stop in front of Quinn. Her hand caressed Quinn's cheek. Quinn pulled Rachel in for a long embrace. They started into each other's eyes, smiling, knowing they would be together forever. 

The end.


End file.
